The College Experience
by Ayamichan34
Summary: Ok What if our Shinigami were regular college students. This a story about Rangiku's College Experience. Chapter 9 is up... enjoy and please review!
1. Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just doing this for fun so please don't sue. I don't have any money to give…………Arigato!!!

xox

It was 7:00a.m and the first day of classes. I definitely had no intention of going to any of them early. I was going to use the '_this is my first day so I don't know where I'm going' _excuse, even though I had a tour of the campus before I got there. I looked over to my right and saw that my best friend/ roommate, Nanao, was already gone for the day. Well considering the fact that she was taking up two majors and a minor, who could blame her for leaving so early. As freshmen, college was like the beginning of the rest of our lives, well for most of us anyway. Nanao has been taking college classes since 10th grade. She has always been the bookworm and me….well I was always the one begging her to share her answers. I couldn't stand school. I only went so I could be noisy and gossip about everyone. I hadn't even considered college until Nanao made a good point one day…

"_You know if you don't go to college, you won't have the 'College Experience'," she flatly._

"_What is the 'College Experience'? I said with an annoyed tone. "You sound like our guidance counselor."_

"_College life…you know meeting new people, learning knew things. Plus if you don't go, you'll end up in your parents house, doing absolutely nothing, as time flies by."_

_I paused for a second and thought about it._

"_Plus you might even find new love."_

"_Oh please you actually believe in that crap!"_

"_You never know. And it might help you get over Gin if you're in new surroundings"_

"_Please don't mention that name. Just thought of him makes my blood boil!"_

"_That's why you need to get yourself away from here and the bad memories"_

_I thought some more about it. I weighed my options and just went for it. "Ok, fine. But if this doesn't work out I'm dropping out"_

"_Well at least you're giving it a try."_

I honestly wished I hadn't but Nanao was right I needed a change of scenery to help me get back on track with my life but I won't dare tell her she was right. I do have my pride.

7:25 rolled around and I realized I was still in my t-shirt and boxers….What? So what I had had on boxers. I liked to sleep comfortably. I hated feeling constricted when I slept. I slipped out of my night wear and grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my body grabbed a rag out of the closet and my bag of toiletries and opened my door. I took one step out the door and suddenly stopped. Not only were there half naked girls, but guys too. Where the hell was I when they mentioned that this was a co-ed dorm? Is my attention span that short that I somehow missed that information during the tour? I kindly but swiftly went back into my room. I sat on my bed and realize what the hell I just did. Who cares if there are guys in the hallway? It a reward to look at my beautiful ass. And with that state of mind, I marched back out into the hallway and closed the door behind me.

I decided to walk to the bathroom that was farther away from my room in hopes that I wasn't full of screaming girls or horny guys. Just as I predicted, it wasn't. I opened the door to walk in and a force just pushed me back and caused me to fall on the ground. I hit the ground and just kept my eyes closed for a second. But within that second my mind went racing._ 'Oh my God, oh my god, oh my God! What the hell just happened? I hoped no one saw that. Why am I still on the ground?' _I opened my eyes and my first reaction was to cuss out whatever caused me to fall.

"What the fuck!? Watch where the hell you're going you-" I looked up and saw this handsome face starring at me. His long black hair was slightly sticking to his face due to the light layer of water that glistened on the upper half of his very well- toned body. My guess would be because he had just got out of the shower. His eyes were a mixture of blue and violent, but they seemed not to care that I was on the ground.

"You Jerk!"

"What?" His face screwed up as if he smelled something bad.

"You could have at least said sorry or helped me up! What kind of ass are you!? I was annoyed and furious at the same time. I got off the ground and picked up my things. He was still standing there just as silent as ever starring at me.

"Well say something!"

"Listen. I don't know who you think you are to be yelling at me like you're my mother. But if you had given me a chance to say sorry and help you up, then you would be standing here in front of me acting ignorant"

"Ignorant!" That did it. My blood was boiling. "I'm glad I'm not your mother or else you would have had much more respect."

"Rangiku…" The voice sent shivers down my spine. " I thought that was you."

I didn't even want to turn around but I did.

"GIN?"

xox

Please review. I can take all types of critizism sorry that's spelled wrong

I looked through this thing plenty of times. I hope its ok!!


	2. Yikes!

Hello. It is a wonderful Father's Day. Of course my dad gets to be lazy for the day and I have to play housekeeper….man this suck. Any who here's part 2.

xox

"GIN?" The name alone made me feel like an anvil just fell on my head. Why, God WHY? Why are you punishing me? Please tell me he doesn't go here. Please tell me that he's only here to visit a friend and that he will be leaving soon.

"Well now. I didn't know you were going to college. And we're dorm mates lucky me."

SHIT! Someone is punishing me! I was in shock. I was mad and…..I was in a towel! How did this happen? In a matter of 5 minutes, he managed to get me all flustered and agitated. But I wasn't about to let him see me like that. So I smiled a smiled that would have won an oscar.

"Gin, how are you? I didn't know you were going here." I tried to find the most positive things to say to this thing that was named Gin.

"Yea well I was suppose to being going up north, but I changed my mind and decided to come here instead"

"Well isn't that just….peachy," still with the smile plastered in my face. I wanted to give him one in the gut so bad. He turned his attention to the man that was next to me and gave a menacing grin.

"Oh I see you met my roommate. Byakuya this is Rangiku… 'My Ex'." I shot him a look that was meant to kill. What the hell was that suppose to mean!? He didn't have to put so emphasis on 'My Ex'.

"Hmm. I see why." I cut my eye back at him quick. Who the hell is he to judge me?

"I'm off to class. I hope you got your key Byakuya"

"Leave it open I'm on my way in." He turned back to me. "If you like what you see, then I can give to a picture!" And he walked away, pass Gin and into their room and closed the door. I stood there in utter disbelief that he just said that to me. He really had the gall to say that to me. I turned my attention back on Gin who was still grinning.

"I can see your making friends already," he laughed. "Bye- bye Ran-Chan! We'll be seeing a whole lot more of each other." He turned and walked away waving. I hated him so much. I want to strangle him. At least that was what my mind wanted to do. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest. Even though I might have said a hundred times, _I don't_ _love him anymore'_, my heart knew I was lying. I wanted so badly for us to be together again even after what he had did. I walked into the bathroom feeling like another anvil just hit me. I stepped into the shower, turned the water on and just let it run down my body. I rested my forehead against the wall and just sighed….

"God I hate that man." I stared down at the drain and watched the water got sucked down into it as if it were a black hole. I put my foot over it with high hopes that it would suck me down into the hole too….

"_Hey you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_You should become my girlfriend."_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because I won't hurt you like he did."_

"_Ok. But you gotta promise that you'll never hurt me…ever"_

"_Ok I promise"_

"_Now what?"_

"_I think we should hold hands."_

When I grabbed his hand, I no longer felt afraid. I felt protected and loved. Then he went and he-. My Train of thought was lost when I heard the door open.

"Oh my God did you see him? He looked delicious."

"Well I actually really wasn't paying attention."

At first I was annoy that there was someone else other than my self in the bathroom. But it made me realize I couldn't stay in here all day. So I hurried and washed up, rinsed off and gathered my thing and hurried onto my room. When I came back through it, the bathroom was even more crowed. Just with a little more hormones. As I walked through the crowded, the boys whistled and howled like this was their first time seeing a woman half naked that wasn't in a porn magazine.

"Damn look at her... I'd love to have those tits bouncing on my lap."

"I know right and I wouldn't mind hitting that sweet ass from the back"

I ignored every one of them until on one them grabbed my ass. I turned around to see who did and the idiot just stood there like he did nothing wrong. I turned my seductive voice on.

"Now was that you that grabbed my ass?" I started to walk slowly towards him.

"Yea" I couldn't believe that the dumbass just told on himself. I kept walking toward him until his back hit the wall. I smiled a seductive smile and put my lips next to his ear and whispered...

"The next time you grab my ass…" and I turned it back off and grab what little bit of a penis he had and twisted it in my hands, "…I'll have you singing soprano for the rest of you life!" He screamed like a bitch as a twisted penis. I wasn't letting go until I got an answer.

"Y- Y-Yes!" he squealed as I let him go. I place my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye.

"Have a nice day!" I turned to continue walking and I notice Byakuya staring at me. He was looking as like a deer caught in headlights. So I took control of the situation.

"If you would like, take a picture. It will last longer!" I flipped my hair, turned around and walked away felling like I just won a prize. I got back into my room and just laughed at myself.

"So this is how college is going to be, huh...Bring It On!"

xox

OMG! It's so late. And I'm so sleepy. Well I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I don't know if you can tell but this is my first story. Please review I would love to read what you have to say


	3. Torture

I'm back!! Special thanks to Thierry Myst, He was my first reviewer. Trust me this story is far from over so in the upcoming chapters you will definitely see sparks flying. Ok this chapter might seem a little long so bare with me….okay!

xox

9:00 came and I had finally finished putting on my face and had an outfit ready for me to put on. I laugh at myself because I honestly never realized how long it took for me to get ready in the morning. I figured since it was the first official day of school, I might as well please the crowd. I walked out of my room with knowing I looked good. Couldn't nobody tell me other wise. I opened the doors that lead to the outside of my dorm and I stopped walking to admire the place. I hadn't really thought I would of even gotten into the same school as Nanao. I guess after cheating on most of my test including SAT's did the trick. I stood outside and just looked around at all of the smiling faces wondering what kind of life did they come from? What made them want to be here? What's their story? It was then I decided maybe I will give this _'college thing'_ a chance despite that jackass being here. I wasn't going to let him being here bother me anymore. So I was off.

"NAME!"

"Umm…Rangiku Masutmoto."

"You're late! I do not accept tardiness!" He looked like someone put Albert Einstein and Carrot Top in a jar, shook it up and out came this guy. "This is a three hour course so I expect my students to be ready to learn. Take a sit!"

I looked around to find an open sit and wouldn't you know it, the only empty chair I saw was next to the asswipe who couldn't help me up off the floor. I sighed and sat down in the desk. I heard a little snicker coming from my left and of course I had to address it.

"You got something to say?"

"Not really", he laughed. "It's just that...this was an advance class"

"So what's your point?"

"Well compared to what I seen this morning, I wouldn't have expected to see you in this sort of class." WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!? This bastard just signed his death wish.

"Well if dumbass would have helped me off of the floor, you find out that there was a lot more to me than beauty."

"Well if hadn't yelled at me then, I would of reach out my hand to help you up!"

"Well if you had any manors-"

"QUIET!" the professor slapped the ruler on the desk. The sound alone was enough to make your ears ring. "You come late to my class then you want to chit- chat? Save the talk for after class"

"But I-", I shut my mouth. Not only had the day that was suppose to be the start of a brand new way of living gone bad, it got worst. Much worse!

"Name?"

"Gin Ichimaru." Why was he here? Who wants to torture me? Why is this happening to me? "Sorry I was late. My first class ran a little long. I have a note."

The weight of the anvils was back. How? Of all the classes to take why did he have to be in mine, _'The First Class of the Day'._ It was official. Someone somewhere hated me and they were hell-bent on making sure that I was suffered.

"Thank you, Mr. Ichimaru," he looked around the room and his eyes stopped in my direction. "You can have a seat behind Ms. Motormouth." Dammit. I closed my eyes and started praying. _'Please don't have meant me, please don't have meant me'._ I opened my eyes and it was like the devil himself was walking toward me, crushing all of my prayers.

"Well this is quite unexpected" I looked up and saw the malicious grin slapped across his face. "Well Byakuya it looks like we've found a study buddy and a cute one at that."

"Hmph…whatever," he responded so nonchalantly. Not only was the devil behind me, his right hand man was next to me. My mind was screaming _'AHHHHH run as fast as you can out the class and don't look back'. _But I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing me run and cower in fear. The smile came back on my face.

"Wow Gin your right! It looks like we can be study buddies!" I wanted to claw at my face for even smiling at him.

"All right everyone! Listen Up!" I turned my attention to the professor as he gave the run down on how the class was going to be for the rest of the year. The rest of the year? Just thinking about it gave me the creeps. I tuned out the sound of his voice just to focus on that one statement. I am going to be in a class with these two for the rest of the year….

'_HEEEEEEELP MEEEE' _I tuned him back in just as he said the words that would put me over the edge.

"These will be you permanent seats for the remainder of the year!" What did he just say? Permanent? As soon as he finished the statement all of my pride jumped out of the window into a pool of lava. I got up quickly and left swiftly before the professor had time to even ask if there was a problem. There was no way in hell I was going to remain in the same seat for the next 5 months. I marched into academic office which was crowded. But I didn't mind. I was going to demand a new course or if not that, the same class at a different time.

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. The computers are malfunctioning at the moment. So we won't be able to any changes to anyone's schedule. We have a repair coming in to fix the problem in one week. Thank You for your patience." ONE WEEK? I HAD TO ENDURE THIS FOR A WHOLE WEEK? A black cloud just appeared over me. I slumped my head and walked out the office dragging my feet. I sat down on the first bench I could find. This was just not my day.

I sat there for about 20 minutes sulking. Nanao came walking up and I just stared a her with a gloomy expression.

"You hungry?" I just nodded. "Come on. Its lunch time! Tell me all about it." She pulled me up and I lazily followed her. She led me into the café, but I was to upset to scarf down food. I followed her as she got her food and e found a table that was clean and clear of all other forms of life. I sat down and just poured my heart out to her not missing one detail.

"Well, my friend I don't know what to say to you?" I cut my eye up at her.

"That's a first" I put my head on the table and started to whine. " Nanao, what am I going to do? I came here to get away from him and the memories and they both followed me here." I looked up at her hoping she had the answer. She took a sip of her tea and looked at me. She put her tea down and adjusted her glasses.

"You know you can't run from this. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe him being here is a sign of some sort telling you that you need to confront hi." I slowly picked my head up to face. I couldn't believe what she had just said. There was no way in hell I would do that.

"After what he put me through! I don't want to even think about it let alone confront him." She just shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't keep running from this. You do realize that right?"

"Of course I do. And I don't plan on running forever!" But I did. I was running and I knew I couldn't muster up the courage to go up him and confront him without seeming weak. My pride wouldn't let me.

"Well then you know what you have to do." She looked at her watch and then back at me. "What time is your next class?"

"At 3:50."

"Mines is in 10 minutes so I have to get going" She got up from the table and came around and hugged me. "Don't worry about it. Look if things come to worst you know I got your back" She smiled a reassuring smile and then left me. I got up and headed outside to the sitting area and found a nice spot under a tree to sit and wait for my next class to start. My mind started wonder. Memories crowded my head. I leaned my head back against the tree, closed my eyes and just allowed the cool breeze to run past my face hoping it would take the memories with it.

xox

Whoo that was long. So how do you like it so far? I know your reading this and you looking for the lemony part to come up. Don't worry its coming up soon. I rated it M just for that so bare with my. I am going to be updating this in a week. Please review. I would love to read what you think about it so far.


	4. Past Memories pt1

Hi Hi!!! Ok so I was just looking at what I wrote so far and I don't know about you, but I think I'm doing ok. My dad keeps calling me a fake novelist …he's such a hater, lol. This section is all and strictly flashback ok. You'll know when its back to the present when the words are no longer in italics…Kay!

xox

_I didn't have the best life growing up. My parents abandoned when I was five and the rest of my family thought I would be a burden, so I was placed in foster care. For the first few years I was tossed around from family to family. When I had turned nine, I ended up at Mommy Jo's. She seemed like a kind woman. She was very beautiful and very intelligent. She treated me like a little princess. After a year or so, she met this man named Mikki. At first sight, I didn't trust him. He was a tall, semi- muscular man who had a knack for blurting out the first thing that came out his mouth no matter if it was nice or not. But get this, in front of her, he was the sweetest guy. A complete gentleman. When she would leave me in the house with him, he'd come into my room and just stare at me like I was a piece of meat. Then he'd always make sure to say something to make me mad.._

"_Aren't you getting to old to play with dolls?" he snarled. When I wouldn't answer him, he'd come in and snatch my doll and throw her across the room. But I wasn't stupid. I wasn't about to play his games. I'd always look up at him and smile._

"_Do you want to play with me? Its always more fun when its two people instead of one."_

_He would get even madder and would smack me and get up and leave. But I never cried in front of him. I always kept that smile on my face. Even after the door closed, I knew he was waiting on the other side to hear a cry come out of my mouth. But I never made a sound. I just wiped the smile off my face and continue playing. He did this to me on a daily basis and not one time did I ever tell Mommy Jo. Even when she would come home from running errands and asked what happened I'd always lie to her._

"_Oh my God what happened to your face?"_

"_Nothing. I was laying on the ground and I was throwing my doll up and thought I could catch her with my eyes close. But at the last minute I turned my head and she fell on my cheek." _

"_Oh sweetie you got to be careful. Your to pretty to be all bruised up." Even though I had just lied through my teeth, it gave me satisfaction to hear her tell me how pretty or smart I was or just anything positive about me. It's kind of a twisted way to make a bad situation good. I don't know why I didn't tell her. I knew she would of protected me._

_When I got a little older, Mommy Jo started allowing me to o outside by myself to play. I didn't have any friends because no one really knew me. One day I was sitting outside on the porch when a bunch of kids around my age went running by. One kid stop and asked another kid…_

"_Hey why don't we asked her to play?" the kids came back to see who he was talking about. They all stared at me like something was wrong._

"_I don't know who she is! I never seen her before. Maybe she got cooties!" she laughed followed by more laughter. I turned my head away from them and pretended not to hear them. Then I heard the she yell._

"_Oww! What did you do that for?" she yelled as she held her arm. The Boy next to her had his hand balled into a fist. So I assumed the boy had punched her._

"_Didn't your mother ever teach you not to be rude to people you don't know, Kasumi!?" the boy yelled. He then turned his attention to me and I quickly turned me head again. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was walking towards me and I turned my head back to look at him._

"_Hi." I looked at him and studied his face. He had silver hair and his eyes had seemed to be closed. "I'm Gin. Gin Ichimaru. I'm sorry if your heard my friends being rude"_

"_No I really wasn't paying any attention." I said with a smile._

"_What's you name?"_

"_Rangiku Masutmoto"_

"_That's weird name."_

"_Well…yours is not better!" I snapped back at him._

"_Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I meant that it's a unique name. I like it." And I couldn't hold back redness that appeared on my cheeks. "Anyway I wanted to know if you would like to come to the playground with us."_

"_Umm…my mom told me not to stay out to late."_

"_Oh my dad told me the same thing. He told me that I had to be back before the street lights came on" _

"_Oh well then ok. I guess I can go with you." And I jumped up and ran off with him. It was the first time I had made a friend. We had continued to be friends from that point on. We told each other secrets and gossiped about the people in our neighborhood. I started to notice that I was developing a crush on him and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Mikki started to see Gin coming around more and more as the days had past. When I would come in the house so excited to tell Mommy Jo how my day was, he would always say something rude about him._

"_He's only after one thing so suggest you stop hanging around him so much. You getting a little to grown to be hanging out with boys." he growled. "I be seeing how he looks at you. I was once a 14 year old boy. I know how his mind works."_

_I always gave him a shitty look. And before I would even say something, Mommy Jo would always say something for me._

"_Oh please, Mikki! She's alright. She knows all about the birds and the bees and she knows what to watch out for. I trust her and I trust in her decisions when it comes to who she becomes friends with. Stop worrying!" It was like I had my on personal angel who protected me from any and everything._

_During the summer, a few months before I turned 15, Mommy Jo had got a job that required her to get up extra early in the morning to leave for work and come home very late. I didn't get to see much of her but when I did it was always a pleasure. But things between her and Mikki started getting bad. He would start arguments with her when she would get home from work, complaining about how she doesn't show him that she loved him and care about him and basically whining like a little bitch. I would hear things being thrown against the wall and floor and yelling and screaming. I would just out my head under my pillow to block out all of the noise._

"_What's wrong Ran-chan?"_

"_Nothing…It's just…never mind." I wasn't sure what to tell Gin. I mean we had shared everything with each other. I mean he knew about me, but he really didn't know about me. So I told him everything. From beginning to end. Once I was finished he just stood up and looked down at me and he started to blush._

"_Hey you know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_You should become my girlfriend."_

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_Because I won't hurt you like he did."_

"_Ok. But you got to promise that you'll never hurt me…ever"_

"_Ok I promise"_

"_Now what?"_

"_I think we should hold hands." And with that I had my first boyfriend. It was so nice to have someone who liked me. I had heard about couples in school and how they would go out on dates and I just couldn't wait to do that with him. So we did what couples did and went out to the movies and out to eat and it was like a dream. And you know with everything good comes the bad. _

_Mikki hated to see us together. When Gin would walk me home, Mikki would comes out on the porch and make smart remarks and ask where we went trying to be nosey. But I guess it's like they say 'Misery needs company'. I had came home one night and Mommy Jo hadn't come back home yet. I walked into the kitchen and saw empty bottle of liquor on the counter. I went to fridge to get some juice. We had a huge door to the fridge so I jumped when I closed the door to see a drunken Mikki standing behind it._

"_Where da hell haf you been?" he slurred. His breathe smelled like something fierce. I backed up to et away from him._

"_Why are you so worried about what I'm doing?" Before I knew it I was talking back to him. I had never done it before and I certainly didn't want to stop. " You need to mind your own business and stay out of mine!" I walked away from him and went into my room. I closed the door behind me and felt empowered. I felt something come over me. I was so proud of myself. I went to my mirror and stood in a hero stance. You know, standing straight up, hands on my hips and my head held high. I was busy looking in the mirror, I hadn't heard Mikki behind my door. He came busting in my room with anger in his eyes. _

"_Who the fuck are you getting grown with?" he snarled. This time it didn't sound like he was drunk at all. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me away from my mirror. "You must have forgotten who the hell I was to be talking to me like that!" I struggled to get away, but he had a tight grip on my arm._

"_Let me go! Get the hell off of me!" I was struggling with every once of strength I had in my body. Then I felt his hand smack me. I could of sworn I saw stars. I fell to the ground. I had on this yellow dress the showed off my figure but it flared out at the waist. So of course my dress flew up revealing my panties. I scurried to put my dress back down. He just watched me as I got up off the ground to face him. I stood up and he smacked me again even harder than before._

"_Why don't you cry!?" He got on his knees and grabbed my legs to pull me closer to him. Once I was close enough, he sat on my legs and looked down at me and continuously smacked me. I didn't let a tear drop. "You think you're so tough, huh! You think you so cute." He stopped smacking me and I felt his hand slid down my throat. It got to the top of breast and I started to struggle and he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the floor._

"_You body has gotten so much older since I first met you!" he smiled lazily. "You want to act like a grown women, I'll turn you into one." He started kiss me and tried to stuff his tongue in my mouth and I wouldn't let him. He then bit my lip and caused me to gasp at the pain and when my mouth opened he forced his tongue inside. He then started to lick me down my neck and down my stomach. He must have known that as soon as he would have let go of my hands I would tried to get away. He reached up and held both of my wrists in one hand and his free hand slid down body and started tugging on his pants._

"_STOP IT…PLEASE! Please-" before I could even get another word out, he had force himself inside of my body. I scream at the pain. I had never had sex before. He had let go of my hands once he was fully inside of me and put most of his weight on top of me. It felt like I was going to spilt in to. He grunted with each thrust harder than the one before. His movements got faster and his breath got harder. In one very hard thrust he released inside of me. Out of breathe, he fell on top of me for a few minutes and then got up. I watched him as he left out my room without turning back to look at me. My door closed and I couldn't get up to lock it. I laid there looking up at the ceiling and I felt a tear roll down the side of my face. Never had I cried in front him or because of him and I was crying._

_After laying there for a while I slowly got up. The pain between my legs was excruciating. I managed to stand up and walked over to my mirror. I looked at myself and I didn't like what I saw. I felt dirty and disgusting. I ran out my room and into the bathroom to shower. I got in and grabbed my rag and started to scrub my body. I was scrubbing so hard I started getting red streaks on my body. I didn't care though. I want to get it off me. I wanted to get the way he felt on my body off of me. I stayed in for a good hour and went into my room. I still felt nasty. I looked around my room and I picked up my yellow dress and saw that it had blood on it. I opened my closet and threw it in and fell on my bed and started to cry. I heard Mommy Jo come in and I went running straight for her. And I told on him._

" _I don't believe you!" she said sharply. I looked up from sobbing in her arms because I just knew I didn't hear what I think I just heard._

"_What?"_

"_I don't believe you! Mikki would never do something like that. He's loves you why would he do something like that to you." I did hear her correctly. Are you kidding me!? WHY IS SHE NOT STICKING UP FOR ME WHEN I'M THE ONE THAT'S THE VICTIM!? I ran away from her back into my room. I went into my closet and I showed her my dress to prove to her I wasn't lying. She looked at it and then back at me._

"_You must have put ketchup or hot sauce on her to make it seem like it blood." I was in shock. "You probably had sex with that Gin boy and he probably did this to you and your trying to put the blame on Mikki."_

"_But it wasn't Gin it was Mikki who-" She slapped me. She had never ever before hit. I just kept my head turn and placed my hand to my face._

"_STOP IT!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS!" and she walked away from me. I stood there in shock. She had turned her back on me. She didn't trust me, she didn't believe me. Why? What happened to my guardian angel? I turned around and went back into my room and closed the door behind me and locked it. Still holding my face. I went to the mirror and looked at it and saw she had left her hand print on my face. Even the imprint of one of her rings was on my face. I balled my fist and punched my mirror. I grabbed some clothes and some personal item and left out the window and didn't look back. I went to the bus station and sat on one of the benches. I had no where else to go and I wasn't going back there. I looked at my cell phone and looked at my contacts list I knew there was only one person I could call…_

"_Hello, May I speak to Gin please?"_

xox

Ok now this was long. But its not over yet!! How do you like it so far? Let me know!!!


	5. Past Memories pt2

*SIGH*…Sorry for the late update…I'm so sleepy. I haven't had any good sleep in the past two days. But on another note…..My Brother just graduated from the fifth grade and for a surprise we took him out to eat and to got see the new Transformers movie which was AWESOME……I recommend you to see it!! Ok still in flash back mode.

xox

_It had been a year since I moved in with Gin and his dad. Before the incident, I had only been to his house once before and it still amazed me to see how big it was. I had no idea Gin's parents was loaded either that or his dad got the best half of divorce. The summer time had rolled around again and we had just finished our sophomore year of high school and we were still together. Around that time, I had met Nanao who had just moved to the neighborhood. Like me when I had first moved in with Mommy Jo, she stayed to herself and didn't really socialize with people. So I took charge and went up to her._

"_Hi! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." She looked up at me and didn't respond. "So where are you from?" Still no response. I could tell she wasn't going to talk to me. "You know if you don't answer my questions, I won't leave you alone until your do. I'm just that kind of person."_

"_I can tell." She said sharply as she pushed her glasses up. She looked me up and down and then back down at her book. "Let me guess...you assumed because I was over here by myself that I have an issue with making friends"_

"_No! I was just-"_

"_Cuz if that's what you're thinking…" her glare turned into a sweet smile, "Your right. I'm not really a people person." A first I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. But when she looked at me, I saw sadness in her eyes; I could tell she was scared shitless._

"_Well don't worry." I assured her. "My bark is worst than my bite. I'm not really a people person neither although a lot of people hang around me."_

"_Yeah! I did notice that. You're a very popular person. A lot of people seem to like you a lot."_

"_That's only because of my boyfriend."_

"_Your boyfriend?"_

"_Oh I forgot you just moved here. His name is Gin. Gin Ichimaru! He is like the best person in the world. He has silver hair, a slim figure with muscles that fit his body and his face is-" I started to drift away for a moment. I quickly came back. Nanao was looking at me like I had just made a bad joke. "Oh sorry got lost for a second"_

"_No need to explain." She laughed. "I have the same problem whenever I think of my guyfriend, Shunsui."_

"_Guyfriend?" I was a little confused that she used the word 'Guyfriend'. "Why do you call him that?"_

"_Well he's a little older than me…" she started to blush. I just smirked at her._

"_Ah, he's older than you? By how much?" I was curious to find out._

"_Well he's about 29." My eyes widen. By the way she looked, who would of thought that this seemingly quiet girl sitting down would have a grown man for a boy- I mean guyfriend._

"_I see." She put her head down in shame. "You shouldn't be ashamed. You can't help who you love." She looked at me and just smiled. Before we knew it we were talking the day away and the days that followed. She became my first female friend. My true friend. Sure I had a lot of girls around me but behind my back they talked about me. They would smile in my face but secretly they wanted to be me. They wanted to be in my shoes and be with Gin. He was always known as a little playa but he convinced me that they were nothing more than rumors started up from people who were jealous of us. Like a fool in love, I believed him. He had me fooled. Of course I'd catch him smiling at girls and staring at them but he'd quickly remember who he was with. It's a privilege to be with me. Many people thought we were having sex only because he was like the most popular guy and he had the most desired girl in school. I had curves in high school that made some think I was an undercover porn star. But I always cleared the air "No we are not having sex!" It pissed me off to a point. Gin, on the other hand, would just laugh and tell them "I'm innocent of all charges until proven guilty!" HE MADE THE RUMORS WORST. Plus the fact that we lived together didn't make the rumors stop. But I didn't mind sometimes because we both knew what happened behind closed doors._

_He always acted a different way when we got home. At school I was his 'trophy wife', but at home I was 'one of the boys'. He was always more relaxed around the house and didn't have any problem with the fact that I wanted to wait to have sex. I was actually trying to wait until I was married. And plus, considering the way I lost my virginity, I definitely didn't want to give sex another go. But he never pressured me into it. The topic of sex came up only once._

"_Its ok if you want to do it. I'll wait forever for you." His words, at the time, were genuine. I think it was at that moment that I fell even harder for him. It was like one of the fairytales Mommy Jo used to tell me. Then things got I little bad. _

_In mid- fall of our junior year, Isane Kotetsu transferred to our school. She had the body of a model. She was tall with silver hair like Gin's and she seemed to have an innocent look about her that made her seem approachable. Don't get me wrong, she was pretty but if there was a contest I'd win hands down. But like when I first met Mikki, I didn't like her. There was something about her that screamed punch her in the face now before she thought of doing something bad to you. The one thing I hated about Gin was the fact that he was an 'overly-friendly guy'._

"_Hey! Welcome to our school. Please allow me to show you around" he said with a grin on his face. Her face brightened up and she smiled and followed him. From that point on she started hanging around and Gin never pushed her away when she got a little too close. Maybe I had something to do with that because when she came to close, I'd let off a very scary vibe that she'd back up on her own. She seemed like a sweet girl but most of the time she was annoying. Gin didn't mind the attention though. He'd always laugh when I brought it up and brush it off saying, "She's just a friend. Can't no one take my heart away from you. Stop being so jealous." The thought of me being jealous of her was repulsive. Like I'd ever be jealous of her._

"_But you are jealous of her, Rangiku!" Nanao couldn't be anymore of help. "I'm just telling you the truth. But I don't blame you. Gin should also be saying something about this instead of brushing it off." There's my Nanao- Chan. That's what I needed to hear. _

"_But Gin keeps telling me that-"_

"_That their just friends? Please. Gin has enough friends…" she started to make sense, "besides of all his friends, how many hang onto him the way she does." That was true. The female friends that Gin did have weren't chatty like this chic. It hadn't really occurred to me until Nanao said it. I mean the girl knew I was with him and I was sure that Gin wouldn't cross that line…EVER. So I brushed off what Nanao said and just left it at they were friends and nothing more._

_I had stayed late in school one day to help clean up before winter break. I was on my way back to the classroom from throwing out the trash. I had reached the door, when I couldn't help but over hear voices coming from inside. I thought I was the only one who stayed behind. I got close enough to listen in to what they were saying and realized who the voices belonged to._

"_Listen I don't think you should be in here."_

"_Why not? I'm not doing anything to you that you don't want done."_

"_Stop it. You know I have a girlfriend, who I am in love with by the way"_

"_But I bet she doesn't do things like this-" I opened the door to see two pairs of lips belonging to Gin and Isane pressing against one another. My heart had stopped. I couldn't even make a sound. Why? This kiss lasted a while before Gin noticed me standing in the doorway. He broke off the kissed immediately._

"_Ran-" was all he got out before I ran away from the door and out the school. How could he do this to me? He told me no one had his heart but me so… I couldn't even think straight. Before I realized it, I had ran all the way home. I ran in the house and straight to my room and closed the door behind me. I leaned against it and slid down and brought my knees to my chest and started ballin. Never would I have thought that he of all people would do that to me. And what made it worst, he didn't even come after me. It made my mind go crazy. Was he always lying to me? Was it my fault? Was it his? I had got up and made my way to my bed and stuffed my head into my pillow and allowed it to soak up the tears. I didn't turn my light on so it was dark in my room within a few hours. I heard the front door open and then footsteps running up the steps and towards my door. Then they stopped._

"_Rangiku...I" he fumbled around trying to find the right words to say. "Ran, I'm ….sorry! I just…"_

"_You just what? Huh?" I sobbed. "Let me guess she tripped and fell and your lips caught her." It was a cheesy line but it was all I could think of at the moment._

"_No it wasn't like that. I told her I wasn't interested and she-"_

"_Oh really so why did that kiss last a while? Why was your hand around her waist holding her if you were not interested?" I was sobbing even more now. "Go Away! I don't want to talk to you."_

"_Ran, it meant nothing! She means nothing. She knows that I love you."_

"_And she knows that you lust for her! That's why it was easy for her to kiss you and you allowed her to do so. I HATE YOU!" The next few minutes were silent. I didn't hear him say or do anything. I wasn't sure if he had left from in front of the door. When I went to sit up, the door opened. He walked in, closed the door and turned the light on. The look he had on his face was heartbreaking. It looked like her had just lost his favorite toy or a pet had died. _

"_GET OUT!!!" I threw my pillow at him and he caught it and tossed it aside. I figured he wasn't going to leave so I got up and I punched him. He fell and got back up and I just kept hitting him. He stood there and allowed me to hit him until I got tired and ended up crying into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight._

"_Ran, I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you I love you." I looked up at him and I saw a tear forming in his eye, "Please don't ever say that you hate me. I don't think my heart can take it!" He fell to his knees with his arms still wrapped around me, but just around my waist now. He started crying into my skirt. My heart was aching. I got down to his level and just hugged him. 'What is it when we girls see our man cry, it tears us apart inside. Yet we forgive them for whatever they did.' I grabbed his face and kissed him._

"_I don't ever want to see you around that bitch again." I said piercing his eyes with mine. He kissed me again._

"_I won't be around her ever again." He kissed me. But this time I felt shivers run down my spine. I felt so much passion coming from him. Before I knew it, I was laid back on the floor and he was on top of me. His hands ran up and down my sides as he kissed down my neck and towards my chest and back up to my mouth. This time I opened my mouth and invited him in. His tongue slid in and touched every part of my mouth. He was setting my body on fire. He was in total control. His pulled back and looked at me. I didn't know what to do._

"_What's wrong?" I was a little nervous to ask._

"_Nothing it's just…you look even more beautiful." He smiled. I grabbed him by his head and pulled him back down for a kiss. This time I was going to be in control. I started licking his lips until he opened his mouth to let me in. As soon as he did, I wasted no time. I slid my tongue in and the battle of the tongue was on. I wanted to remain in control. I felt his hands slide into my shirt and started to caress my breast. I gasped at the sudden gesture. His took his tongue and slowly ran it down the front of my neck while his hands were undoing my shirt. It reached the valley of my breast and trailed to the right one. His tongue flicked across my nipple and caused me to moan. He put his whole mouth around it and began to suck on it. It drove me crazy. He then took his tongue and moved to the left one. I started moaning before it even reached my nipple. Took it in his mouth and sucked on it. He flicked his tongue quickly against it and made me arch my back into him. His hand caressed my other breast as if he was trying to mold it into a new shape. It felt so good. I started to feel wetness down in between my legs as various sensations shot through my body. Gin must have known too, because his hand slid down my stomach and started making little circles around my belly button. He drew his hand closer to my skirt. I felt goose bumps all over my body. He took his hand under my skirt and started to massage my center. I moaned even louder with every second his hand rubbed me. He let go of my breast and kissed me hard, catching every moan in his throat. He started to move his hand faster as I bucked my hips. Then he slid his hands back up to my breast. I moaned in displeasure. Why did he stop? He stopped kissing me and brought his lips deathly close to my ear._

"_I know what your lips and breast taste like." The feel of his breath made me close my eyes and bite my lip. "I want to know what other parts of your taste like." And he licked the outside of my and set my neck on fire with a trail kisses all the way down to my belly button. When he reached it, he licked around it and then continued down. I felt like I was going to explode. He sat up and removed my skirt followed by my panties. He stopped and looked at me in my exposedness. I shyly turned away. He lifted my leg up and started kissing on the inside of my thigh. I turned back to look at him and his eyes were dead on me. I don't know why but I couldn't look away. He smiled and continued kissing down toward my center. When he got close enough, he switched to my other leg and did the same thing. I moaned disappointedly. He knew what he was doing to me and he was enjoying every minute of torturing me. He got close enough again and I closed my eyes again. I felt his hand open me up as his tongue slowly licked up my center. I moaned so loudly I had to catch myself. I felt his tongue flicking quickly on my clit. It caused me to buck my hips more and more. It was like each flick was better than the last. Then he stopped and I felt a finger slid inside of me. I gasped and arched my back into his hand. In and out his finger went picking up speed. He then placed his mouth back on my clit and started sucking on it. I couldn't help but let out an even louder moan. My hands searched around the floor looking for something to hold onto. I felt his teeth lightly graze my clit. I felt my muscles tense up and felt a force coming through my body. I felt like something had broken inside me and had wanted to be free. I had heard stories from girls at school telling me about their sexual relations and how it felt when they were about to climax. I was sure that this was the feeling they described to me. I sat up on my elbows and looked down at him._

"_I… think…I think I'm about to…" I gasped each word out. "I think I'm about to cum" He looked up at me, but didn't stop. I saw a grin come on his face as he stuck another finger inside of me and sucked harder. I fell back off of my elbows and bucked my hips more. I moaned and gasped, I didn't know what to do. I felt like I had died and gone to hell cause this feeling was to sinful for me to make it to heaven. I felt something rushing in my body as I screamed his name letting it out. He pulled his fingers out of me and replaced them with his tongue. His hands held onto my waist so I wouldn't move around so much. My body twitched in every direction as I rode out my first orgasm. He pulled his tongue from me and licked up my center to my stomach to my breast to my neck and to my mouth. I kissed and explored his mouth with my tongue tasting myself. I tasted good. I licked around the outside of his mouth cleaning him off. He brought his mouth to my ear._

"_Ran, you taste sweet." He whispered. I caught my breathe and inhale his scent. I grabbed his head and brought it back to face me. I wanted him and he knew it. He leaned in and kissed me. As he was kissing me, I twisted my leg around his and placed my arm on his shoulder and I turned him over so I was on the top. I grabbed his wrist and pinned him down with his arms above him. I put my lips close to his and just brushed them lightly._

"_My turn!" I whispered. I kissed him passionately while moving my lower half of my body up and down teasing him and rubbing his dick. He groaned into my mouth. I pulled away and smirked at him. Finally I was in control. I took my tongue and ran it down jawbone to his neck. I kissed it ever so sweetly and moved further down. I let go of his wrist and slid one of my hands down to his dick and stroked it. He bit his lip. I could tell he was trying to hold in a moaned. I was going to make it come out. I started kissing down his chest. I got to his nipple and bite it. Not to hard though. I heard him winced in pain, but then turned into a moan as I licked and sucked the pain away. I looked up at him and he had closed his eyes. I smiled and kept doing what I was doing. My mouth got towards his belly button. I kissed around it and went down more. I looked down at his dick and noticed how big he was through his pants. I unbuckled his belt and he lifted his hips to allow me to take them off. I slid them off and tossed them. My eyes grew even bigger. He was already hard. I pulled his boxers off just enough to grabbed hold of it. At first I kissed up and then I licked it. I got to the head and licked around it. I heard him moan in pleasure so I place my mouth around it and slowly took it inside as far I could without gagging._

"_Oh shit!" he gasped. I moved my head up and down faster and faster. I took my and grabbed his sac and started to caress it. The moans he was letting out boosted my ego. I took his dick out my mouth and ran my tongue down til I reached his sac. I then tease it with light slow licks then placed the whole sac in my mouth sucking on it. He let out and even louder moan as my hand stroked him at the same time. I moved my mouth back up to his dick and lightly grazed my teeth on the head then in a quick motion, took it in my mouth and again and sucked it hard. I did this about five times before I went back to doing it regularly. I felt his hands grab my head and pulled me up to his face._

"_Where did you learn that?" he said put before kissed me. His hands ran up and down my spine. He turned me back over and stopped kissing me. His lips were still close to mine._

"_I want you. I want you now." And without a moment of hesitation, he entered me. I was overcome with sheer bliss and he moved in and out of me. I took a minute for us to find a rhythm, but once we found it, we were on a rolled. He was pushing me and I was pushing against him. Leaning on arm, his other hand reached up and popped my breast in his mouth. SHEER PLEASURE. As our bodies rocked together on the floor, I felt that feeling coming back again. My breathing got faster as did his. His strokes got faster. I knew he was close. He leaned in and kissed me as we both moaned into each. Quite loudly if I might add. I felt his body tense up as did my and without a second to spare we both came screaming each others name. He fell on top of me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. We stayed that way for a good minute til he reached up onto my bed._

"_What are your doing?" I saw him pulling at my cover._

"_It's cold. Plus I don't want to get up from this spot with you"_

"_Oh!" I blushed hard at his words. "Good cause I don't want to get up neither." I smiled at him and he smiled back and kissed me n the forehead. We fell asleep in each others arms. It was like a dream come true. I had my prince and everything was perfect again. _

_At least for a while._

_xox_

**Dudes and dudettes…great news…..I HAVE A JOB. Yaay me!!!**

**Please review and let me know how you like it so far. If you have any suggestions plz let me know……^__^**


	6. Back to Reality

Aw man! I am so sorry for updating so late. I told you guys I started a new job so its been kicking my ass. That last chapter was like…wow. It was my first time writing something like that. I hope it was good. I was reading over it and noticed I made some mistakes. I want to thank you for being able to bear with me and read through it. I'm going to go back and fix al mistakes…ok!!

xox

"Yo!"

I knew I was hearing a deep voice calling for me.

"A you? You left your notebook in class!" I opened my eyes to a bright purple notebook staring in my face. I placed my hand over my eye as the sun beamed the brightness from the book to my eyes.

"Thank You!!" I didn't look up as I reached out for my book. As I did, my book was snatched back. I look up to see who decided to play around. I frowned at the sight of the devil's right- hand man holding my notebook out of my reach.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing around with other people's things?" I scowled at him.

"Not really!" he snapped back. "Aren't you a little too old to be skipping classes, especially on the first day?"

"Whatever!" I started to get up and gather my things. I looked at my watch and saw that I had 20 minutes to get to class. How long was I asleep? I held out my hand again. "Can I have my notebook?"

"You didn't say please!" he said with a smirk.

"Look I thanked you for bringing my notebook when you first woke me up. And that's all you're getting out of me." This guy was starting to piss me off. This morning he had a cold attitude, but now he wants to play. He held the book in front of me and when I went to grab it again he held it up higher. He still had that smirk on his face. I wanted to snatch it right off.

"What is your problem!?" I yelled. "I have to get to class. Now give me my notebook!" this time I jumped for it and couldn't reach it. I decided to take drastic measures. I stomped on his foot.

"Oww!" he yelled as he dropped my notebook. "I was getting ready to give it to you."

"Yeah well, I don't like waiting." I picked up my book and started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "What do you want with me!? I have to get to class."

"I originally came to find you, to let you know that for the remainder of the year, you and I along with one of our classmates are lab partners". Huh? That professor thinks I'm still going to be part of that class. You got to be kidding!

"Sorry, but I'm transferring classes next week!"

"What! Why?" his eyes widen.

"Because I just don't want to be in that class."

He thought my answer over for a second before that smirk came back on his face.

"Oh I get it. The class is too hard for you so you're taking the easy way out"

"No I just-" I had to cut myself off before I ended up saying too much. "It doesn't matter anyway. Why are you so concerned!? Shouldn't you be minding your own business?"

"I should, but I feel like being concerned about you." he said with a calm tone. My eyes widen and I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. It was then I realized his hand that had grabbed my arm, was now holding my hand. I quickly snatched it away and turned away from him swiftly.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with others." I looked at my watch and now I only had 10 min to get to class. "Got to go. Bye!" and I ran off into the direction of my next class. I don't know what it was, but my heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. I brushed it off when I got close to the building where my class was. I was relieved. It felt like I was running forever.

After class, I walked to the bus stop to wait for the shuttle bus to take me back to my room.

_*RING RING*………*RING RING* _I forgot to turn my cell phone on vibrate. Thank God no one called while I was in class.

"Hello! Hey, Nanao."

"Hey! Where are you?" she said out of breath.

"I just got out of class. I'm waiting for the shuttle bus to go back to the room. Why?"

"Stay there. I'm coming now." And she hung up the phone. She didn't have a change in tone, so I take it she was running or walking really fast. I looked up and the shuttle bus was coming around the corner and Nanao still had not gotten there. Had I been a bad friend I would have left her. When it stopped I hurried and grabbed a schedule from the front of the bus and stepped back to let the others on. No sooner then the bus pulled off, Nanao came around the corner. Ain't that something!?

"As you can see, it just took off," I said as I pointed in the direction the bus went, "And the next one doesn't come for 15 min"

"Sorry! But I was coming from the language arts building and its way down the street."

"Its fine!" I walked over to the empty benches, "Have a seat and relax. I know you're tired after all of that running." I sat down and patted the spot next to me. She smiled and came and sat down.

"Well there's a reason I was running." She started. She pushed up her glasses and her faced got serious. "Like I said I was in the language arts building talking to Shu- I mean Professor Kyouraku," She tried to hurry and correct it, but I heard her and will be asking about that later… "when someone interrupted by knocking on the door. I asked him if we could finish our conversation later and got up to leave and the door opened and guess who it was?" She looked at me as if I knew the answer.

"I don't know! Umm was it that jackass!" I screwed my face up.

"No not him worst!" Worst? Who could be worst than him? My brain went to work. But I couldn't figure out who it could have been. So I gave up.

"I don't know. Just tell me!" I hated guessing games.

"Isane Kotetsu!"

The world I knew had crumbled and the mention of her name. What the hell!? She was here too! This couldn't be right. Maybe it was someone that looked like her. I know she has a sister. Maybe it was her. Nanao kept talking, but I had tuned her out as soon as she said that little bitch's name. As a sat a dark shadow just overcame me. It felt heavier than the anvils and it made me want to kill.

"…giku? Rangiku?" she yelled to snap me out of my box of misery.

"Huh? What?" I came out of my box and returned to the real world.

"You ok?" I noticed she had scooted a little away from me. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine!" But I wasn't. "This is just too much for me to handle in one day. First that jerk, then her. It's like a mini reunion!" I wanted this day to end. We looked up and saw the bus and just went back to our room.

Lucky for us, the bus stop was directly in front of our dorm. So we didn't have far to walked. I looked up and saw that some people were still moving in. And I noticed a certain silver haired girl standing near the entrance to our dorm. I take it Nanao must have seen her as well because she stopped in her tracks.

"Rangiku? Please whatever you do please don't cause a scene!" she glared at me. Although I had planned not to, the thought did come to mind. The girl started to skip towards and I tried to grab Nanao and pulled the other way, but it was too late.

"Wow Nanao! I didn't' expect to see you again. Especially on this big campus." She said just as perky as ever. "Do you stay in this dorm?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Me and Rangiku are roommates." She said with half a smile on her face.

"Rangiku you're here to. This is certainly a surprise, seeing how you always slept in class during high school." She smirked. "I guess you must have connections to get into this school." My eye started to twitch.

"Well actually, I passed my entrance exam with flying colors." I snapped back.

"Oh well there's a first for everything I guess." she said with an innocent smile. "Well I should be going. Gin promised to take me out to eat once I got settled into my dorm."

"You're staying in this dorm?" Nanao cut in.

"Yep I'm on the third floor, room 304." A dagger through my heart. She was staying on the same floor as us too. "What floor are you guys on?"

"We're on the same floor, but we're all the way on the other side in room 326."

"Yay!" she cheered. "Its looks like we'll be seeing more of each other. I better go finish up see ya'll later." And she ran off. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"So they're still together. I wouldn't have expected them to last this long" Nanao lightly chuckled. I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't working. She grabbed my hand and led me inside and up to our room.

As soon as we walked in, I fell on my bed face first. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to curl up in a corner and die. How did this happen? Nanao convinced me to go to college to get away from what happened in high school and start over fresh. And the fact that they're still going out pissed me off more. Why? I didn't have any more feelings left for him other than hatred. Or at least that's what I told myself.

"I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Ah!! Not now Nanao!" I groaned. I knew she wasn't going to stop.

"But don't let it get to you! She could of kept it to herself, but she just wanted to get under your skin." She came and sat on my bed. "Don't think about it."

"That's better said than done."

"So try!" she said calmly. "You can't go run and hide like you did in high school."

It got quiet and then we burst into laughter thinking about it.

"Fine, fine! But I don't want to!" I whined. "Why can't I stay in here for the rest of the year?"

"Because you'll be giving them the upper hand. You have to show them that your can hold your own, even when they are around you being lovey-dovey." She stood up in a triumpht stance and glared down at me. "What happened to the girl I first met, who wasn't afraid of anything?"

"She went out the window and got squished by a bus" She fell to the ground but got up quickly.

"Well go get her and bring her ass back in here!" My eyes widen. I couldn't believe. Nanao cussed. I was even more surprised that I was actually letting those jerks get to me. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. I'm the HBIC. (Head Bitch In Charge- for those who don't know). I don't ride back seat or passenger. I'm the driver! I stood up next to Nanao in a superhero stance.

"Your right! How dare I allow them to get to me?" I shouted. "I'll show them that I can handle myself. I got this"

"Now that's more like it!" she shouted. "Now let's go eat!" she said back in her normal tone.

"Right! I am hungry." I laughed. Just then, we heard a knock at the door. Nanao went to answer it and we saw a tall, very muscular guy with red hair and tattoos at our door.

"Look I don't know what you two were doing in here, but can you please keep it down. My roommate-" Then another guy came and burst into our room.

"I'm trying to get some beauty sleep, not that I need it" he said with an annoyed tone. His hair was black but cut into a bob style and he had a feather on his right eye.

"Yumichika, I told you I was going to handle this!" he sounded even more annoyed. "I'm sorry for this. He's just cranky because his boyfriend decided he wasn't coming till next week."

"I am not cranky." he snapped as he cut his eye at the man in our doorway. "That bastard promised to be here when school started and he's not. God, he pisses me off to a point-"

"Hey!" I interrupted. "Listen I really don't care what your pissed about but don't bust into our room yelling and carrying on!" I glared at him.

"Sorry, my apologies" he said. "By the way, my name is Yumichika Ayasegawa and that's Renji Abarai." He pointed towards him. "But on a serious note, can you please keep it down.

"Sorry we were on our way out to get something to eat" Nanao said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"I'd love too!" he said with a smile.

"I thought you were tired!" me and Renji both said.

"I was but now hungry." He said as he skipped out of our room. "Come, come now we mustn't let our stomachs wait any longer!" as he went down the hall. Nanao, Renji, and I looked at each other and shrugged and followed right behind him. And just like that, Nanao and I made friends.

We all sat in the cafeteria laughing and joking, just having a good time.

"So when did you guys move in here?" Renji asked.

"Well Nanao's been here since the summer and I just moved all of my things yesterday. What about you guys?"

"I've been here since the summer to, but I was another dorm way across campus!" he replied.

"I moved in a few days ago." Yumichika grinned ear to ear. "But Ikkaku is bringing the rest of my stuff when he gets here."

"Ikkaku?" Nanao asked.

"Oh that's my boyfriend."

"How long have you guys been going out?" I asked. I don't know why, but I really wanted to know.

"Well we were the best of friends growing up and I can't even pin-point when it was when I started to catch feelings." He started to gaze off into his own little world. "He was a rough-neck little boy, but he was so beautiful. I confessed to him 3 years ago and to my surprise, his feelings were mutual. So since then, we've been together!"

"Awww" Nanao and I said in unison with our hands clasp together like we were little kids. We were such suckers for romance. I wanted to know more.

"So how did your parents take it?"

"Well his parents really didn't have much to say but, "We knew it was coming" and his dad paid his mom 20 dollars." We all looked at one another and broke out in laughter. "Ikkaku was so mad." Then he stopped laughing. "But my parents…" his face got real serious and made the rest of stop laughing and smiling as we waited for him to finish.

"My parents disowned me and took away my trust fund and kicked me out of my house. Well actually it was my stepfather who made my mother kicked me out." We all had a look of pity on our faces. He looked up at us and put on what seemed to be a fake grin.

"Yumichika I'm so-" Nanao started.

"It's ok! Ikkaku's parents took me in and took very good care of me. In fact they still do." Now his face had brightened up. As he continued telling his story, I couldn't help but think 'This situation sounded a little too familiar'. It made daze out thinking about that jack-ass and how he and his dad helped me out. I shuddered at the thought..

"So now that we're back on a good note…"Renji turned his attention to me n Nanao who was sitting across from him, "did you guys go to the same school or did you just meet?"

"Rangiku and I met in high school and have been best friends ever since." I nodded in agreement. "What about you guys?"

"Unfortunately, I'm related to his boy-toy Ikkaku." He smirked as he pointed to Yumichika. "He's my cousin."

I was so intrigued with these two. They seemed so different compared to the stupid idiots me and Nanao hung around in school.

"So Renji do you have a girlfriend?" It seemed what I had asked him shocked him. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to-"

"Yea I do! But we're on a break right now!"

"Why what happened? Oww!" Nanao elbowed me in my ribs.

"Geez, Rangiku! Do you have to know everything?"

"Well I-" she pierced my eyes with hers and made me stop in my track.

"It's ok…" he let out a light chuckle, "we didn't end on bad terms. She said she wanted me to enjoy my college life until she got here." I saw his face change. "She is always thinking of my well being before her own."

"Let me guess! You didn't want to?"

"Nope, but she insisted. She said 'I want you to have fun while you're at school without the weight of a girlfriend. So have your fun and when I get there we will pick up where we left off.'" He sighed "I miss her so much. I can't wait to see her for thanksgiving."

"Aww she sounds sweet! What's her name?"

"Rukia" he smiled ever so brightly with his cheeks rosy red. We continued talking when Yumichika cut in and interrupted.

"Humph, look at what just walked thru the door!" We all looked up and I turned my face upwards and turned back around when I saw Byakuya and Gin walking in. I was the only one who caught Renji's face but didn't have time to question it.

"Oh my God!! Turn around, turn around!" Yumichika overly excited. "Their walking over here!" I put my head down on the desk and hoped Nanao did they same. Maybe they won't see us and keep it moving.

"Hiya, Rangiku! Hey Nanao!" his voice sent a chill down my spine but I kept my head down..

"Hello Gin!" Nanao replied flatly. "I just saw your little girlfriend a while ago, She said ya'll were suppose to be going out to eat, so why are you in here?"

"She wanted to go eat so we came down here to eat." He spoke nonchalantly. She's coming any minute."

"Cheap ass!" I mumbled under my breath or I tried to.

"Wha'cha say!?" I shot my head up and turned to look at him.

"I said 'Wow I ate fast!'" I mentally slapped myself. 'you couldn't think of anything better to say.' I looked to Renji. It seemed everything about him had changed. He was sitting up straight, his head was held high and he had a different aura around him.

"Hello Byakuya!" even his tone of voice had changed. He spoke very proper. "I didn't know you were coming back to this school. Your sister told me you were going to-"

"Whatever I decide to do should not be of any concern to you or Rukia!" his cold attitude and demeanor was back Oh so that's why he straightened up. Rukia's big brother. Renji just shut his mouth. I wasn't going to let him get away with being so rude.

"Damn can you be any ruder!?" I didn't even look at him.

"I do believe I was talking to Renji!"

"No, you were speaking to him like you was his father!"

"Listen, I'll speak to him in any way I please!"

"What gives you the right!?"

"He's dating my sister. Therefore-"

"Therefore, nothing!?" By now I was standing up, face to face with him.

"Rangiku?" I felt Nanao trying to pull me back down, but I ignored her.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled. "You have not right to talk to anyone like that regardless of who it is. I don't care if your day started out shitty. You have no right!"

Nanao was finally able to pull me back down into my seat. Byakuya stood there staring at me. I take it this was the first time anyone has ever talked to him that way. Renji and Yumichika looked at me in shock. It got quiet. The whole cafeteria was quiet and Gin just had to break the silence with his laughter.

"Rangiku you really haven't changed." He smirked. "I was wondering when the real you would pop up."

"What was that!?" I cut my eye at him. He just smiled and looked like he was getting ready when his 'girlfriend' ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Gin there you are. Let's go!" she was pulling him in another direction. "Sorry I have to steal him away" Bad choice of words. Why did she have to say those words to me? I balled my fist and started to follow and punch her lights out. But I unballed my fist remembering Nanao's words 'Don't let it get to you…' I relaxed my body and whoo-saa!

Byakuya turned and walked away following behind Gin and his pet. I looked at Nanao and she just shook her head and looked and around and back at those of us who was still t the table.

"I think its time to go!" she said

"I think perhaps your right." Yumichika added.

"Let's Go!" She said while signaling Renji and Yumichika and pulling on me to get me moving.


	7. Down, Up and Down again

Hey ya'll!!! I got great news, I going to start another story. Don't I got an idea of what I want the situation to be, but I not sure who to match Rangiku up with….Any suggestions?

Enjoy!?.........

xox

We got back to our dorm and we didn't even make it to the door and I stopped and plopped on a nearby bench. God I hate my life! Everyone who was with was walking in front of me came back to see what was wrong.

"Well so much for calm, cool and collected, huh Ran?" Nanao laughed trying to loosen the mood. I just looked up at her and saw the smile on her face and put my head back down.

"Well I can certainly say that this will be a very lively year," Yumichika said walking towards the door, "Shall we make our way up-stairs or shall our little meeting continue down here?"

"C'mon Ran. Get up and let's go!" Nanao said trying to pull me up.

"Nanao I don't feel well! I want to go home!" I had my hands on my head. "I think if I transfer schools now, I can still graduate with you at the same time."

"Non-sense!" she chirped. "If you switch schools now, you won't have any one to help you with homework. And when I say that I mean 'do your homework for you' when you forget about it."

A small smile involuntarily crept on my face. I looked up at her and she had her tongue out and managed to pull me off the bench. I loved Nanao. She always knew what to say.

"Let's go Lucy and Ethel! The elevator's here!" Yumichika sang. We hurried inside and got on.

We got to the third floor and stepped off. Now the way our dorm building was shaped, it almost like an arrow with three hallways. Picture it: make an arrow, but make all the lines even and shorter. The point would be the entrance or where most of the floor lobbies were on each floor. There were 5 floors in all. When we got off I stopped and just looked at the numbers on the wall in front of us that lets you know which hallways led to what rooms. To my left was room numbers 301-312. In front of me was 313-324 and rooms 325-336 were to my right. In each of the hallways, the lowest numbers were closer to the elevator. I calculated. So she was in 304 and we were in 326 and it hit me. Dread and despair came over me and caused me to lean on the wall in front of me.

"Na-na-o!" I whined.

"What's wrong now?" she sighed as she started walking back towards me. I just pointed at the wall.

"Look at the numbers on the wall." She looked and turned back to me.

"So what about them?" she said then she smirked. "Don't tell me that this is your first time noticing them here?" I heard Renji and Yumichika snickering.

"No…" I snapped. "Didn't that little wench say she was in room 304?

"Yeah!"

"Think about the distance her room is from ours." She thought it over and her eyes widen.

"Oh your right! I guess we really will be seeing more of her," she chuckled. I wasn't laughing at all.

"Rangiku what do you have against her anyway." Yumichika cut in. "You can't be jealous of her. Your much prettier than she is, so what's up?"

"Well Yumichika…" Nanao smiled as she walked towards our room and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Come into our room once your get settled and we'll tell you all about it or at least I will"

"Ooo this sounds juicy!" he cheered. "C'mon Renji let's get cleaned up so we can go back to their room."

Nanao opened the door to our room and Yumichika went into the room across from ours. Renji just laughed and started to walked then turned back and looked at me.

"You know you didn't have to do that"

"Do what?"

"Stick up for me." He smiled but I could tell I hurt his pride a little by saying what I said.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your pride. I just don't like rude people."

"It's fine. He's always been that way. I've learned to deal with it."

"Well I won't allow it." I walked halfway in my room, then turned back to him. "Just so you know, if it happens again, I will say something."

He just laughed and walked into his room. Renji is really a sweet guy, despite how he looks. Rukia sure is lucky. I walked into my room, closed the door and plopped on Nanao's bed.

"Comfortable?" she asked adjusting her glasses.

"Pretty much!" I chuckled. Then I remembered what happened earlier. "So… Nanao?"

"Hmm"

"You didn't tell me that your 'guy friend' was a professor here!" Her face went deep pink.

"Well…umm… you see"

"You know, I was wondering why you never came home to visit during your breaks in the summer." I said as I smirked at her. "I know now"

"It's not what you think. He wasn't even working here during the summer"

"Che, You lying!" my grin grew bigger.

"Am not!" I saw she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Are too! You can't even keep a straight face." I had her.

"F-Fine!" she shouted "But I didn't know that he was here at this school."

"How didn't you know!?"

"He told me that he was being transferred and when I asked where to, he said it was a secret, and I didn't push the subject any further." Her face was still pink just a shade lighter.

"Oh." I said. "So I take you have done it all over this school already?" Her face went red.

"No we have not!" she snapped. "We want to keep it a secret, so doing it all over the place doesn't exactly help."

I couldn't help but laugh at how flustered I had got her. It's rare to see her like this so its always fun.

"Anyway moving on to other matters" she said her throat. "What are you going to do about your class?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you still going to transfer out or…"

"No I think I will stay." I sat up. "Like you said there's no use running so why bother. Plus I need this class to get going to the next level. I'm not going to let those asses stop me. I'll just ignore them"

"Yeah like you ignored them in high school" she mumbled, but I heard her.

"No not like that." I mocked. "I will simply pretend they are not even here and continue with my life"

"Good for you." she cheered "and what about Byakuya?" I screwed my face up.

"What about him?"

"I mean, you did just tell him off in the café. What if he tries to get you back for that?"

"Then I'd just kick his ass…" I yelled as I jumped into a fighting stance. "I can handle him by myself."

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" she laughed. About ten minutes later we heard a knock at the door. Yumichika and Renji came in with snacks and soda and for the rest of the night we chatted about this one and that one until we were tired.

The next day actually started off pretty good, aside from the raging hormones near the showers. I managed to make it to all of my classes on time and I even managed to avoid bumping into the devil, his right-hand man, or that wench. Or so I thought. It was 6:25 and I was on my way to the mathematics building to wait for Nanao, when that devil named Gin popped up out of no where.

"Geez, why can't this school be any bigger?" I signed.

"Aww ya not happy to see me?" he smirked.

"Ugh, I'd rather chew foil!" I rolled my eyes and tried to keep it moving, but he just had to start.

"You ain't gon never change." he perked. I turned around to face him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"You've become so bitter since high school."

"Oh I wonder why?" I turned around to walk away and he grabbed my arm. "If you don't let me go, I swear…"

"You ain't gon do a thing!" he said with confidence. He was so full of himself. I held up my free hand to his face.

"You got 3 seconds to let go of me." I said with a serious tone. But he kept his grip on my arm, even after three seconds had passed. "What do you want with my life!?"

"Your Body." he said bluntly with a grin on his face that made me screw my face up.

"Ugh, and you said I'm never going to change!?" I managed to snatch my arm away from him and I continued walking.

"I'm just kidding!" he yelled to me.

"You're so immature!" I called back to him but still with my back to him.

I made inside of the building and was a little hungry so I went up to a security guard and asked him where a vending machine was. She told me where one was and I followed her directions. It was placed in a small corner with no cameras and no windows. It looked like it was isolated from the rest of the building. Little did I know that jerk had followed me.

"God I hate that man!" I mumbled to myself. (Sorry people when I get mad I start talking to myself…..oh c'mon don't act like you've never done it.) "He's such a ass-hole!"

"It ain't good to talk about people behind their backs" he said slyly. I almost jumped out of my dress. I held my hand across my heart to calm it down.

"Well you 'aint' a person…" I snapped, "You're the span of Satan!" He was blocking the exit as I tried to walk pass. "Can you move?"

"I could." He gets on my nerves.

"Then MOVE!" I slowed down my speech.

"You ain't say please." he said nonchalantly.

"I don't have to!" I was annoyed. I took it upon myself to push him out the way, when all of a sudden I found myself on the side of the machine, out of plain sight from the rest of the world, with my hands on both sides of my head, pinned up against the wall, looking up at him. He his face way to close to mine.

"There is a such thing as 'personal space' you know" I tried not to show any emotion. Him being this close had my heart racing.

"I know there is." he smirked. "But I like being this close to you"

"Back off!" I glared at him. "I'll give you a fat lip if you-" was all I got out when I felt his lips press against mine. His lips were soft and gentle and…wait hold the phone. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!? Even more so, WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING!? I slipped my hands from his grip and pushed him off of me.

"Idiot, what the hell are you doing!? I shouted.

"Something fun?" he was grinning and it was pissing me off more.

"What part of that was fun!?" still shouting. I took my hand and started wiping my mouth. "Ugh, don't you ever do that again!"

"Well you must have had fun cause you were kissing me back and…your face is red!" he pointed out towards my cheeks.

"A-As if! I-I'd kiss you back!" I didn't even realize how flustered he had made me. He started laughing.

"Admit it you enjoyed that"

"Yeah about as much as a rabbit enjoys being eating by a wolf." We heard some students walking around and opening doors and closing them. Gin looked down at his watch.

"Well I guess I'd better go and get Isane!" Just then I saw both Nanao and that wench walking together. We stepped out from the corner. I was sure that neither one of them saw us.

"Gin sweetie!" she called out to him. It made me want to puke.

"Hey darling!" he sang back to her acting as if nothing had happened. I cut my eye at him.

"You're despicable!" I growled.

"But you still love me" he chirped back. The grin on his face made want smack him.

"You wish you- Hey Nanao! Let's Go!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her away as fast as I could.

"Bye Ran! I do love our little chats!" he yelled at me. This Guy…!

"I am never picking you up again!" I growled in Nanao's ear.

"I saw that" She glared at me. "What was that about in the corner?" Damn so she did see.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the room." still pulling her by her hand. I wanted to get out of there now! I couldn't believe what he just did to me. He setting off every alarm in my body from that…that…kiss. I still felt his lips on mine. I was supposed to be disgusted by him, yet I wanted him so much in that corner.

We got back to the room and Nanao wasted no time.

"Alright spill." she flatly said. She was looking more like a mother than a friend right now. "What happened?" It took me a couple of seconds but I poured my heart out. Everything from the beginning to the end, even the way I felt afterwards. She just stood there in shock, jaw wide open.

"Say something, Nanao!" I whined

"I-I don't know what to say!" she just shook her head. " I mean…wow! So do you think he still has feelings for you or was he just toying with you?"

"I think he was playing with me to see where my head was and I lost, Nanao!" I put my head down, "I wanted to melt into a puddle when he kissed me."

"Damn it was that good!"

"Yes, No…I don't know!" I was so confused. "I feel so vulnerable!"

"Oh, cut the drama!" she sighed.

"And what made it even worst is that when you and Isane walked up, he acted liked nothing happened."

"That's a first"

"How? He usually does that we he did something bad."

"No, I mean it's the first time you used her name." she chirped

"Ugh, not now!" I sighed. Then we heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and Yumichika standing ever so perky stood in front of me.

"Guess what" he sang, "There's some one I want you to meet." He pulled a bald head guy if front of me. "This is Ikkaku Madarame. The love of my life"

"Yo!" he said with a slight wave.

"Oh so this is the famous Ikkaku! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto" I perked up quick. "Wow your exactly how I pictured you except, I didn't know you were bald!

"RANGIKU!" Nanao shouted as she shoved me out of the way. "I am so sorry for her rudeness. I'm Nanao Ise. Again please forgive her. Yumichika was cracking up along with Renji.

"Its fine!" he forced out. I saw a vein popping out of his head. I started giggling.

"We were just on our way to the café for dinner" Yumichika said as his laughter died down. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah!" Nanao turned back to me "You coming or not?"

"Umm…no I seem to have lost my appetite." I sighed.

"What's wrong Rangiku? You sick or something?" Renji said poking his head in our room.

"Not really!" Nanao said bluntly. "I'll tell you at dinner! You want me to bring you something back, Ran?"

"Ummm…a taco with everything?"

"Alright. See ya when we get back!" and she closed the door. I fell back on my bed and was thinking about the events that just occurred. Stupid ass-hole why did he kiss me? Probably just wanted to get me hot and bothered. Speaking of hot, I need to take a cool shower to calm down. Although I took one this morning, there's nothing like a shower to wash away the stress of the day. I took off my clothes, grabbed my things and headed to the bathroom way down the hall.

I walked down the hallway slowly, dressed only in my towel, since everyone seemed to be gone or in their rooms. It felt like I had the whole floor to myself. I walked into the bathroom and heard the shower being turned off. I guess I wasn't the only one not going to dinner. I went into one of the shower stall and placed my things down. I came back out to put my hair in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. As I was fixing my hair, the person who was showering opens their curtain and guess who it was…..c'mon give up! Mr. Tall, Handsome and Moody! If you guessed Byakuya Kuchiki, then you have guessed right. Oh great just what I needed.

He just stood there staring at my face through the mirror and for some reason I was staring back at him. I finished fixing my hair and turned to face him.

"Is there something you need?" I asked.

"Not really!" he said smirking.

"Enjoying the view?" I put one on my hip and the other at the top of my towel. I felt it getting ready to slip off

"Maybe a little." He was grinning. I raised my eye brow.

"Che, cute" I was unconsciously looking him up and down. Watching how the water were running down his chest and absorbing into his towel around his waist. My mouth went dry when I saw a large bulge coming from his towel. My mind started to fill up with every nasty thought of my and him.

"Are you enjoying the view?" His voice brought me back. His grin turned into a smirk.

"Maybe a little" I smirked back at him.

"Just as long as you're honest" he stated as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I said as I grabbed onto his arm. Why did I do that!? He turned his head back to look at me. "About yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it…" he interrupted.

"No it wasn't my place to butt in." Why the hell was I apologizing? I couldn't stop my mouth from going. "And I apologize." I actually was apologizing and sounding sincere. Man, that kiss must have gotten to me.

Doesn't matter anymore." He said shaking his head. He looked up and I saw a glint in his eye. "If you really want to make it up to me, then don't transfer out of our class." He didn't want me to transfer out.

"Why not?" I said with curiosity in my voice.

"Because it would be ashamed if I would have to sit in that class for three hours and not have anything beautiful to stare at!" he said smiling at me. Not a smirk or a grin…a smile. My eyes widen and I felt my face heat up and it was then I realized I was still holding his arm. I let go of it quickly.

"W-well I had already decided not to transfer out!"

"Oh well then how about you let me take you out to dinner and I don't mean taking you to the café." He wanted to take me out. As in a date!? Before I knew it the words just ran out of my mouth,

"Sure, when?" Inside my head I was screaming 'Shut up stupid! What are you doing?'

"Well this weekend I have to go home and handle some business, so how about next Friday?"

"Umm, ok!"

"Ok then, so it's a date." He said as he walked out of the bathroom. I felt like jumping for joy. But why? Not to long ago I was kissing Gin and now I have a date with his roommate. It felt so wrong, but it FELT SO RIGHT. I got a date, I got a date. I kept singing that in my head and merrily skip into the shower. I felt my mood get like 10 times better. As soon as I turned the shower on, two mood killers walked in came in with guns blazing if you know what I mean…

xox

**Hey I hoped you liked the new chapter. I won't update until next week. Please review and let me know how you like it so far. Thank you guys keeping up with me there's still more to come. I'll be back soon!!!**


	8. The Necklace

Hey! Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them! Things are starting to heat up for Rangiku huh!? Well here's the next chapter!

xox

"Wait a minute!" a girl said. I tried to ignore it…but that VOICE! "There's someone in here."

"So let'em hear!" a boy said back. And that VOICE TOO! "I'm sure who ever is in here, will enjoy the sound effects!" What sound effects!? I didn't like where this conversation was headed, especially when I recognized who the voices belonged to.

"Gin, stop! We can't do it in here!" Isane whispered or tried to at least. "I'm sure whoever is in there, doesn't want to hear anything."

"Oh c'mon!" he too tried to whisper. "Let's make'em wish they were in your position" No sooner than he said that, I heard the sound of kissing and heavy breathing.

'Dear World,

I'm stuck in the shower and I have to listen to the two of them have sex.'

I had to get out of there. I started to wash my body as I started hearing moaning and small screams coming from Isane. I put my hands over my ears to block them out and she must have sensed I did that because she started moaning even louder. I removed them and continued washing. *Moaning and groaning. A thud here and a thud there. Muffled screams* I figured they'd make it into the shower area and as soon as the water turned on I would be able make my escape. Some how that took longer than I expected.

"Ooh…Gin, right there…please don't stop" she moaned, very loudly if I might add.

'Damn it all. Just hurry up and cum already'. I wanted to yell that so bad, but I wanted to keep my identity a secret. Heaven only knows what would happen if they found out I was the one in the shower. I felt like such a perv. It had been only been 15 minutes, but it felt like an hour done passed by. Finally instead of letting the water run, I turned it off and gathered my things.

Ok on three, I'll run out and not look back, no that might not work. I looked up and saw the vent above me and placed my finger on my chin. Well if I use my legs and jump up and reach the vent I could crawl out into the hallway. No that wouldn't work either. I would definitely get caught, if not by them, by an R.A (resident assistant- for those who have not made it to college yet.). I kept trying to think of a way to get out of there without being noticed. All of a sudden, I heard the moans getting louder and the pants getting faster. YES!! THIS WAS IT! Finally after patiently waiting, they were finally going to finish.

Three…Two…One and scream. Right on cue!

"Gin that was amazing" she breathed. "I think we need to shower now"

"Yea I think your right" he laughed. "Who ever was in that shower had the hot water on high. The steam is making me ever hotter." EWWWWW! GOD HELP ME!!

"How about I help you cool off" she said.

I heard the shower water turn on and after the first thud, I hauled ass out of the bathroom. No looking back, no collecting $200 when you pass go, I just kept it moving all the way to my room. I walked into my room and slammed the door and look through the peephole to see if I had been followed. Turned back around and just slid to the floor. I never thought I would have to go through that again, although this time I was forced to listen to them. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I started thinking about the second time I caught them, images appeared in my head of the two of them. I brought my knees to chest and hugged them tightly, thinking about that dreadful day…

_The next year and 5 months went by so quickly, that before I knew it, we only had 3 weeks left of my junior year before summer vacation. Isane learned to stay clear of me. Whenever she saw me coming down the hall, she'd turn to go the other way. She also learned to stay clear of Gin. Not even for a second were they near each other. In the hallways, they wouldn't even look each other's way. The power I felt was wonderful._

_As for me and Gin, it seemed like our relationship had gotten better. He was on his best behavior. He didn't flirt as much as he use to and he was always with me. It felt like our connection was stronger mentally and physically, especially physically. Do you recognize the phrase 'SCREWING LIKE RABBITS!!' Our sex life was…just...OH MY GOD!! It was so great. Every chance we got, whether we were at school in the janitor's closet or home, we were going at it. I could never complain about anything. Even though I had power, when we were screwing, he had all the control AND I LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT. It had me fiending ( for those who don't know what this means- it's a term used to describe a person who is a addicted to something that they need it every hour of everyday)for him. It got so bad that even when we did get into little petty arguments, he would kiss me to shut me up and I would melt into him wanting more no matter who was around. _

_I know what your thinking and yes, 'It only took a simple kiss to make me go from 0 to horny in 3 seconds flat!!_

_All was well............................................or so I thought!_

_Nanao decided to have a study session/sleepover to get ready for exams. Of course knowing me, we would end up doing each other's hair, painting our toes, or gossiping and no studying would get done._

"_Gin I'm leaving out! I'll call you when I get to her house"_

"_Alright. Be careful!" he yelled back to me waving from the top of the steps._

_I walked out the door and made my way to her house. She only lived about 10 minutes walking distance from me. I was so busy giggling and daydreaming about all of the studying we weren't going to be doing when it dawned on me that I had forgot to grab my make-up and hair care kit off of my dresser. I stopped and turned back around. I figured, I was only halfway there, I could go back and get it, since it a short walk. But I wasn't prepared for what I wasn't suppose to find out._

"_Gin I'm back!" I yelled to him. "I forgot-" _

_*thump and light moaning* What was that!? I looked up the stairs and heard it again. _

_*Ninja Mood* I crept up the steps to investigate. The closer I got, the louder the moans. I got to the top of the steps and realized the moans were coming from the direction of Gin's room. Slowly I walked up and heard the name I hated most._

"_Oh Isane" he moaned. My heart dropped down to my feet. I couldn't move from in front of his door. It was like a heavy foreboding spirit was holding me in that spot to keep me from moving. I just stood there listening to them going at. She was moaning his name and he was moaning hers. I was so hurt, that I couldn't even let a tear drop. Staring at the door, I wanted to kick it down and let it be known that the jig was up and start throwing fists and maybe a few kicks, along with a couple of bitchslaps._

_5 minutes turned into 10 minutes which turned into 15 minutes and finally became 20 minutes. '20' ………….TWENTY GODDAMN MINUTES!_

_I stood there for twenty minutes listening to what going on behind the door. In the same spot I had frozen in when I heard her name. Their breathing calmed down and I heard movement. I guessed they were getting dress. As the movement continued, I heard a conversation start up._

"_My dad is going to be back any minute now!" he warned her._

"_You should introduce me to you father someday." She chuckled to him. SHE'S LAUGHING!_

"_Maybe if you're good!" he laughed back at her. MAYBE!?_

_WHY THE HELL WERE THEY HAVING A NORMAL CONVERSATION LIKE WHAT THEY JUST DID WAS NOT WRONG!? Did either one of them realize that? Then it hit me…this must have not been the first time. It was the only explanation for this. How long was the affair going on. How did I miss it? I lost my train of thought when the door started to open._

"_What ever Gin!" she said looking back at him. The door was halfway opened when she turned to walk out "I'll see you school—I—guess!"_

_She finished her sentence startled to see me standing on the other side of that door. With none other than a smile on my face. I don't know what it was but when that door opened I no longer was in the mood for killing, but I was going to use that smile to hide the fact that I wanted to cry my eyes out._

"_What's wrong Isane?" he said. He came to the door and finished opening it up. Now the both of them were standing in the doorway, looking at me with the same expression._

"_Rangiku...I-"_

"_Was it great Isane?" I politely asked her with the smile beaming on my face. "Did you have fun?"_

"…"

"_Because I know when I do it with him, its always fun. In fact, just before I left we did it, twice, and both times he came screaming my name and told that he loved me and that he always aim to please and wanted to keep me happy so I just want to know, are you satisfied?" I said ever so politely with a smile. They both just stood there staring in silence._

"_No answer" I said raising my eye brows. I gasp and had the look of shock on my face and place my fingers over my mouth. "Oh My Gin! It would seem you will have to try again." I looked back at Isane. "Don't worry, you guys have the rest of your life to keeping trying…I'm going to go now!" I turned to go down the steps and turned back to them. "Oh and I won't get in your way either…You kids have fun!" I walked down the steps and out the doors forgetting about what I had came back to get. When I stepped outside, I still kept the smile on my face and started walking not stopping for anything. I reached finally reached Nanao's, I knocked on the door. After a few moments, I heard someone coming._

"_Geez Rangiku!" she said from the other said opening the door " Any longer and I would have- Rangiku what happened?" I hadn't even felt the tears running down my face._

"_I'm sorry! I had go back and-" Before I knew it, I was on my knees crying a river. I felt Nanao wrap her arms around me and hug me._

"_It's ok Ran!" she said. I felt her rubbing me on my head and she started to rock me back and forth. After five minutes, she managed to drag me into the house and I told her what happened._

"_That fucking jerk!" she shouted. "I should go over there and whoop his ass!" she motioned to get up. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down._

"_No, Nanao...Please don't!" I mumbled. I saw the fire in her eyes. If I had of encouraged her, she would have grabbed her bat and would have been over there in a heart beat. She looked back at me and sighed._

"_So what are you going to do about living arrangements?" she said matter-of-factly. "Your going to eventually have to see him since you still live together."_

"_I don't know" I huffed. I had no clue what to do. If I stay there, it would end up just like the last time and we would be back together. In school it would be easy to avoid and ignore him._

"_Then it's settled…" She smiled at me. "You're staying with me!"_

"_Ok! Wait…what!?" I was surprised. _

"_What you don't want to stay here?"_

"_It's not that…it was I wasn't expecting that to come out."_

"_You weren't…?" she said. She sighed again, "You are so stupid. Why wouldn't I invite you to stay at my house? You're my best friend. You should know that I would help you out in any way possible."_

_I swear tears were forming in y eyes again. I had the looked of a child at Christmas in my eyes. That's a true friend…no true best friend for you. I reached up and grabbed her into a death hug._

"_Oh Nanao, you are the best…" I squealed trying to hold back tears. "If you wasn't already taken, I'd make you mine!"_

"_Oh…and the fact that I'm a girl doesn't come to mind…" she cut back trying to get out of my grip._

"_I would have over seen that." I said. She just looked at me and we started laughing._

_The next day, since we didn't have exams, we went to my house and I gather all of the things I would need for my stay. Over the course of the next 6 weeks, little by little we went over there until nothing of my remained and threw away anything that had something to do with Gin, expect for one thing._

"_Aren't you going to get rid of that thing?" she stated pointing at my necklace._

"_No, this is to first thing he ever gave me and it holds sentimental value." I said grabbing hold of it._

"_Really… Like what?" she said with a smirk._

"_Well when we were younger, he gave it to me for my birthday after we met and told me that it was a one-of-a-kind necklace." I said looking at it. "He said he had to mow 36 lawns, and rake 15 fronts yards to earn enough money to buy this. So I have never taken it off."_

"_Aww what a cute story." She spat sarcastically. I just smiled at her and continued unpacking all of my stuff._

I sat my head back on the door thinking about the day he gave me that necklace. It was the first time I had ever seen him blush so hard. I reached up to grab it and something was wrong. I could feel it. I reached both hands up feeling around for it and it was gone. I don't remember taking it off so where is it. I started searching my room for it. Maybe it fell off when I was looking for my clothes to put on this morning or maybe it fell off when I was in bed sleeping. I checked my bed and my closet. Nothing. I sat on my bed and put my mind to work.

'Ok let's think' I had it on in my last class, because one of my classmates had complimented me on it. That was around 4:15. It was still on after my run in with Gin because I was playing with it when I was on the shuttle with Nanao. I had it on when I went to the bathroom because when I was looking in the mirror-. The Bathroom. I remember taking it off, because when I went to put my hair up it got tangled around it and I took it off. When I turned around to talk to Byakuya, I forgot I had even taken it off and walked right into the shower and…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S IN THE BATHROOM WHERE THOSE TWO WERE JUST…..JUST! OH NO THEY'RE GOING TO KNOW IT WAS ME IN THE BATHROOM! Maybe not? Then again, that idiot knows I never take this off, even when I shower. The only time I have is when my hair get tangled in it and that doesn't happen often to my surprise.

I hurried and put on some shorts and a tank and poked my head out the may door. OKAY no one was there. I tip-toed my way to the bathroom and put my head on the door trying to see if they were still in there. Just so you know about 15 min had went by between the time of me leaving the bathroom and coming back. I heard the shower water still going so, I poked my head in to make sure they were still in the shower.

*giggle, giggle*

"Oh stop it Gin!"

Yep they were still there. I was so busy focusing on the task at hand, I didn't hear footsteps stop behind me…

"What are you doing?" a deep voice said.

"GAH!" I screamed as I turned around. "What the hell is up with you people being in stalker mode to today?!"

"I'm sorry!" Byakuya laughed "I was on my way out when I noticed you poking your head in the bathroom. What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered. "I was looking for something and I was trying to see if it was in the bathroom."

"O-kay! But that doesn't explain why you were poking your head in the bathroom." he said with an eyebrow raised. I didn't know what to say to him. I wasn't about to tell him that I was checking to see if those jerks were still going at it in the shower, which they were. So I settled for changing the subject. I noticed he was dressed nice.

"Don't you look nice?" I said with a smirk. "You got a hot date planned?"

"Why you want to know? Jealous?" he said back. I wasn't jealous, but I mean, he did ask me out a little while ago. I would feel some type of way if he was about to go on a date.

"No I am not!" I looked away. He chuckled

"Well if you must know, I have to go to a meeting with my dad."

"Oh that sounds like fun"

"It would be more fun if you would come with me as my guest" he smiled. I was a little taken back. Just then the door to the bathroom flew open and Gin stood there smirking. When did the shower water turn off? I looked back at Byakuya who didn't even look like he cared if Gin was there or not. "So would do you say?"

"Umm... thanks, but I'm going to have to past on that."

"Okay then, I guess I will have to wait till next Friday" he sighed and walked off. "See ya later!" I watched him as he walked away and forgot about Gin standing there.

"Excuse me!" Isane said trying to get out of the bathroom. I moved only slightly since I was standing in front of the door. As soon as she walked past, I walked past Gin. I should of known he wasn't going to leave the bathroom. I started looking for my necklace.

"Looking for something, Ran."

"Oh you noticed" I shot back sarcastically.

"Want me to help you look?"

"No thank you, I can look myself"

"Do did you enjoy the unseen show?" my mouth went dry. I walked into the shower stall and continued looking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I huffed.

"Don't play coy with me, Ran!" I stood up and turned around to face him. He had a playful smirk on his face that I didn't like. " I know that was you in the shower. Byakuya told me."

"He told you?"

"Well, actually I asked him if there was anyone in the shower and he said 'Yea your ex is'. So I figured I would have some fun." He held up his hand and there dangling from his fingers was my necklace. "Plus I found this on the sink."

"You consider that fun. More like to monkeys fighting over the last banana." I spat.

"Aww that ain't nice."

"Thank you for finding it" I stuck my hand out for him to give it to me. He just nodded. "What? Give it here!"

"I'll put it on for you." he smirked.

"No thank you!" I shot at him. That was the last I needed him to do for me. "I'll just ask Nanao."

"Then, you're not getting it back" he said with a frown. "Let me put it on for you since I found it."

"It is not necessary for you to do that" I went to grab for it and he pulled back. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Look I thanked you for finding it so give it back."

"…" he just smiled at me and made me give in.

"God fine….but no funny business I mean or so help me"

"I'm not going to do anything"

Turned around and lifted my hair up and out the way so he could place it around my neck. I felt him moved close to me. His left hand went across my face and to the back of my neck. As he stepped close to me I felt his breath on my neck was sending shivers down my spine. I felt his manhood hit my butt. I was so glad my back was to him or he would have seen the blush that spread across my face. I couldn't believe I was blushing.

"See. There." I put my hair back down and exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you- what are you doing!?" He wrapped his arms around me started kissing down my neck. I wanted to melt, but then I remembered what happened a little while ago and pulled away from him.

"Just giving you my thank you."

"For what?" I shouted as I turned around.

"For keeping it all this time." He said gently. I felt my face heat up.

"Whatever!" I pushed him out of my way walked to the door. "Your lucky I didn't take it to a pawn shop." And I left out of the bathroom.

I got back to my room and didn't even bother to close the door. It was hot, I was hot. I turned on the ac and fell on my bed. I'm letting him get to me. There's no excuse why I am letting him get to me. If he wasn't just with Isane, I might not have moved out of his embrace. Call me weak but that jerk knew what I liked. Eventually I dosed off. I worked up for half a second when I heard Nanao come in.

"Sorry Ran! I didn't know you was sleeping." She whispered. "I'll go in Renji's room."

"Nanao, me and Byakuya got a date next Friday" I slurred

"You what?" she snapped. But instead of answering I went back to sleep.


	9. One week

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had major writer's block. I will definitely try to make this chapter better. I didn't really like the last one, but I got the point across even though I rushed through it. This one I took my time so I hope its ok. Please Enjoy!!!**

xox

Saturday…..

I woke up to silence. For the first time since school started it was quiet in the hallways. It was the first weekend since school started, so I take it most of the students either went home for the weekend or was up partying last night until dawn. Which ever it was, the hallways seemed dead.

I looked over at Nanao who was sleeping so peacefully, but I couldn't help but chuckle at the position she was in. Face down, ass up! I wondered what or who she was dreaming about. I sat up a little to look over at my clock. 11:23a.m is what it read. To me that's early. To Nanao that's extremely late. Lucky for her it was the weekend. That's how it's always been with her. Monday thru Friday she was up 6:00a.m, if not that, then 5. When the weekend came, she wasn't up until 10 or 11 if not later.

I slowly climbed out of bed, and walked over to look out of the window. Only the first week of school and so much has happened. So much in such a short time. I wished someone would have warned me ahead of time. Strangely though, I can't wait to see what will happen next. I'm not normally up for surprises, but after the week I had, I'm ready for them. I heard a light knock at the door and hurried to open it before it woke Nanao up. She's never in a good mood when that happened.

"Renji?" I whispered as I stepped out of my room. "What's up!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Rangiku. Did I wake you?"

"Oh no! I was already up!" He had a concerned look on his face. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to know if you could come with me to the mall?" he asked softly.

"The mall?" I asked, as my eyes widen a little. It was a little weird for a guy to ask me to go to the mall with him. Usually it's the other way around.

"I need to go job hunting. I need to get make some money because I wanted to buy Rukia a present just cuz …you know" he trailed off. His face turned a dusty pink.

"Aww aren't you sweet! Sure just give me an hour to get ready."

"Thanks, I'll knock on your door or you knock on mine or whatever…" he said as he walked back to his room.

"Ok! Would you mind if Nanao came with us?"

"No not at all. The more opinions the better."

"Ok we'll see you in an hour!" I said as I slipped back into my room.

Do I dare...Of course I do! And with a leap and pounce onto a sleeping Nanao…

"Waaaaake Up, Naaanaaao- chan!" I sang in her ear, very loudly. She sat up on her knees with me on her back. And cut her eyes at me. It was like staring a black-hole of death. What made her even scarier; she didn't have her glasses on.

"What!?" she growled.

"Get up! Renji wants us to go to the mall with him." I chirped with a bright smile on my face.

"You and Renji can go kick rocks."

"Ah! Don't be so grumpy"

"Who the hell told you to wake me up and in such a way!?"

"Me, myself and I. Now…" I got off her bed and saw an opportunity I wouldn't pass up. "GET UP!!!"

"Ahhh. What the HELL!?" she screamed rubbing her butt. I smacked her butt so hard, my hand was still tangling.

"C'mon lets go shower. I told him we'll b e ready in an hour."

"What does he need to go to the mall for anyway?"

"Job hunting. I need to find a job too and something to wear Friday" I said matter-of-factly. "I need you to come and help pick out an outfit."

"What's so special about Friday- Oh your date." She sluggishly climb out of her bed and walked over to our closet. "You already have outfits that you haven't even worn in here. What do you need another one for?"

"Those are not 'date' outfits. Those are 'school' outfits." She just shook her head and sighed. We got our stuff and headed to the showers. By the time Renji knocked on our door, we were ready and still had 10 min to spare.

"So how are we getting to the mall?" I asked.

"Well I got my car"

"Great let's go"

xox

The first couple of hours at the mall we didn't find anything. Nothing for Rukia, nothing for me and no job for either one of us. We gave up and went to the food court.

"Well I already have a job."

"Yes Nanao, we know for the fifth time you have a job." I was annoyed.

"Don't get upset with me."

"Don't worry Rangiku, we'll find a job." Renji peered.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't help but over hear. You guys looking for work?" We turned around to see this kid with white spiky hair going every which-a-way and he had teal cold eyes standing behind us with his hands in his pockets.

"Beat it kid! This is an adult problem" I snapped at him. What the hell was this kid going to do for us?

"Who the hell are you calling a kid!?" he yelled back.

"Shouldn't you be home watching cartoons or playing video games." Renji added.

"Why you-"

"Please excuse my nephew." I tall man with long white hair chirped holding onto the boy's shoulders. "Toshiro, why don't you go and get your sister out of the Juicy Couture before I go bankrupt."

"Humph, fine..." he rolled his eyes and turned to run towards the store. "Momo, Uncle Juushiro said let's go!"

"I'm so sorry for his rudeness. Like him. I couldn't but overhear you conversation. My name is Juushiro Ukitake and I'm the co-c.e.o at Seireitei Industry and we are looking for help."

"I've heard of you guys from my girlfriend, Rukia."

"Rukia Kuchiki?" he peered.

"Yes that's her"

"Well it definitely is a small world. Her brother, Byakuya is my partner." he chirped. Hold the phone! He was what. "But anyway we just need a few people as assistants. So if you're interested-"

"We'll take the job" I interrupted.

"Rangiku I don't know-"

"Look at it this way Renji, this job probably pays more than some job as a cashier in the mall." I whispered to him or so I tried to.

"She's right you know. The pay rate is 15 dollars an hour."

"We'll take it" he said without hesitation. "Oh wait we're in college so-"

"Don't worry about it we can work around your schedule. Plus we won't need you in the office as much if you have a working computer to your advantage."

"Oh that's perfect we can work from school."

"Great!" he said with a smile. "Here's my card. Come by the office on Monday around 3pm show I can show you around and introduce you to your new bosses."

"Thank you very much!"

"Think nothing of it-"

"Uncle!" a girl called out waving our way. She had her dark hair pulled up into a bun and she was standing next to the boy from earlier. I think his name was To-something.

"Ah! Well I'd better go. I can't wait to see you Monday." he said walking off waving.

"YES!!" Renji and I cheered as soon as Mr. Ukitake was out of hearing distance. Although we screamed quite loud so I'm sure he heard us.

"Now I feel like shopping for real." I cheered.

"Oh no! Renji I suggest you walk away now before it happens"

"Before what hap-"

"Renji…"I called out with a smirk on my face ignoring Nanao's statement. "Let's go!" I grabbed his arm and ran into the first store I could find. Let's just say we didn't leave the mall until 8:00pm.

Sunday….

Nothing much really happened. I spent the whole day trying figure out how to get all of my new clothes into the closet.

Monday….

I was geared up. I had a job and a wardrobe full of new clothes. I was so cheerful; nothing could make me mad, even as I saw Gin in class before me.

"Thank you for coming on time today. Do you need to go to the bathroom before class starts, Ms. Motomouth?" the professor asked sarcastically.

"No sir" I cheer remembering the first time I was in his class. "Please give a good lesson today." I was so happy I skipped to my seat. Hey getting paid 15 an hour while you're still in college would make anyone this cheerful.

"Ain't you in a good mood?" Gin perked from behind me. "You were dreaming about me last night weren't you?"

"Che, don't you wish" I calmly said back to him. "For your info I have a job now"

"Does this job include askin customers if they would like a drink with their order?" he pitched. I didn't even have to look at him to know that he had a smirk on his face. I tensed up only a little at his arrogance. Byakuya had his head turned and was snickering. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"I happen to be a one of the new assistants a Seireitei Industry." I stated proudly. Byakuya turn to look at me with shock written on his face. "Don't confuse me with your air head of a girlfriend."

"Tha's funny, cuz I start working there today." he said with his head resting on his hand. Huh? Maybe I need to get my ears checked out because I know I didn't just hear that correctly.

"W-what!?"

"Yep, I'm working under a guy name Sousuke Aizen. Who's your boss?"

"Don't know yet!" I tried to act like what he said didn't bother me. "I go their today to find out."

"Well maybe we'll end up working together"

"Oh trust me I will keep that from happening." I heard the professor call out he was going to start class. As I was turning back around, I caught the look on Byakuya's face. It wasn't exactly a smirk, but he was smiling but almost menacingly. I ignored it and paid attention to the professor.

xox

"This is the place?" I asked in awe.

"Yea. This is the address on the card he gave us" Renji replied. We almost broke our neck looking up at the tall building. This is the place we were going to be working at. It's huge!

"Well no sense dawdling. Let's go!" Renji said walking ahead of me.

"Wait up I'm coming."

Once inside we were even more in awe. The place had a fountain inside along with a few chandeliers that looked to expensive to even look at. Renji had walked off to the info desk while I stood there like a bump on a log. The lobby was just plain beautiful.

"Ok we have to go to the 13th floor?"

"All the way up there!"

"Yea, c'mon"

We got up there and head straight for Mr. Ukitake's office.

"Ah! Good afternoon you guys!" he said looking up from his paper work.

"Good Afternoon, sir!" Renji and I replied

"Well, how about we started off with a tour of the building" he said coming from behind his desk.

"Ah sure!"

He walked us through each department on every floor. Smiling and greeting was all we did. I never smiled so much in my life. My cheeks started to hurt. Finally back up the 13th floor which was the last floor.

"For starters let me tell you who you will be working directly under" he peered looking at his computer. 'Ok for I'm going to keep the both of you up here with myself and Byakuya. Renji you will work under me and Rangiku you will work under Byakuya."

"Yes sir!" Renji perked. Wait I was going to work under who?

"Umm sir-"

"Let me show you each to your stations" he interrupted. We walk out of his office and right outside the door was a large desk with a brand new dell computer on it that didn't even look like it had been touched. "Renji you stay here and I'll take Rangiku over to show her, her station."

"Yes sir"

We walked across the department to get to my station. Unlike Renji's, my I had my own little office outside of Bya- I mean Mr. Kuchiki's office.

"It's a little bit more private than Renji's. Byakuya likes his privacy."

"Oh its fine!"

"I would have put Renji over here, but Byakuya called at the last minute and said that he'd rather a have a female as an assistant than a male. So since you were the only female coming today, I placed you here." He said with a sincere smile. Then he leaned in close to me. "Plus I think the fact Renji is dating his sister has a lot to do with it to."

"Maybe" I chuckled. Oh yeah that reminded me. "Um a friend of mine told me, that a man name Sousuke Aizen works here." The fact that I just referred to that jackass as my friend made my skin crawl.

"Oh yes, Aizen. He works down on the 5the floor." He said with a smile ushering me out the- I mean my little office area. Yes! That means that he was 9 floors away from me so there was no way I would run into him at work.

"Come with me back to my office and I will set up and schedule for you and Renji."

"Yes sir." I said happily as I followed him.

xox

"So what happened?" Nanao asked.

"Well we both will be working 5 days a week. I got Sunday's and Monday's off. And Renji got Saturday's and Sunday's off. Both of us will be working directly under both ceo's. Renji's under Ukitake and I'm under Byakuya."

"What? Like in his department or directly under him?

"My desk is directly outside his office door" I said. "I think he set it up that way. When I was gloating Gin about my new job this morning in class, he had a smile on his face. So I'm guessing he set it up so that I would work under him."

"You're not going to find it weird that you're going on a date with your boss."

"Not really." I said taking a bite out of a cookie. "I mean I don't know I'm going to go talk to him about it"

"Wait Rangiku!!" she called out to me, but I was already out of our room and heading down to his room door. I knock on the door and it hit me. What if Gin answered? Or was here. Before I had a chance to run away the door opened.

"Well this is a surprise!" Byakuya said slyly.

"Umm sorry, but is Gin here?" I blurted out.

"No, he just left actually…" he said matter-of-factly. "He said he'd be back late though. Why you need him for-"

"Oh good" I chirped and walked past him into his room. Their room was just as I expected it to be, beautiful models posted on the walls and cluttered. "Ugh, you guys need to clean up."

"Sure, come in" he said sarcastically closing the door. "Can I help you with something?"

"You set that up didn't you?"

"What pretell are you talking about" he said walking towards I guess his bed.

"You know what I'm talking about. You set it up so that I would work under you."

"I most certainly did not. I asked Ukitake to place a female in the position. I didn't know it was going to be you" he said smirking up at me.

"Hmph is that so?" I said back smirking. "Well about Friday-"

"I'm glad you brought that up. I assume you know about the back-to-school dinner Friday?"

"Yes"

"I was going to bring you as my date, but since you're now an employee I can't bring you as a date…" he said standing up taking off his shirt. My mouth went dry. He was still talking but I heard nothing. The first and second time I'd seen him without a shirt on was when he was getting out of the shower, but seeing him not wet was just as wonderful. My eyes examined his body. His body was evenly portioned out. Nothing on him was too much or too less. It was just right. His arms made me want to reach out and grasp them and never let go. I want to run my tongue up and down his chest. I felt my body heating up, especially down between my legs. I was in such a trance starring him. Although he had on pajama pants, I still saw the bulge. How I wanted to jump on him.

"Close you mouth before a fly goes in!" he said smirking being me out of my daze. I didn't even know my mouth was open.

"W-well I think I should go." I motioned to turn when he caught my wrist.

"So soon?" he said seductively. He started to walk towards me and I walked back.

"I got to get up early don't want to be late for class." I said nervously

"Is that so?" he said still stepping towards me. My back hit the door as he took that last half a step to close the gap between him and I.

"Even though it's been a short time, I find you intriguing." He said quietly leaning closer to me. My breaths became quick. His hand let go of my wrist and came up to caress my cheek. "What is it about you that got me so attracted to you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't form words. He placed one hand on the side of my head as he ran a finger across my lips and brought his lips deadly close to mine. I felt my knees getting ready to give out one me when I felt his lips brush mine, then…KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Yeah!" he sighed looking up at the door behind me.

"Byakuya, I left my key in here. Sorry if I woke you up!" Damn It Gin!! He just had to have perfect timing and ruin the mood. Damn him! Damn HIM! DAMN HIM! I moved away from the door so that he could open it up.

"Sorry about –oh, what do we have here?" he said slyly as he looked from me to Byakuya. His smile got even bigger.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Gin." I scowled at him. I had to think of something quick. "I only came down here to ask him about my duties at work."

"Looks to me your working on how to get a promotion." he chuckled.

"You know what, eat shit and die Gin!" I snapped at him walking out of the room. God he is an infuriating jackass.

I walked back in my room to find Nanao not there. I went across the hall to see if she was there and there was no answer. I went back into my room and called her up.

"Hey where is everyone at?"

"Oh we went to the café. You were taking to long and we were hungry so we left you. Hurry up and get here!" she said before she hung up on me. I closed the door back and hurried to catch up to them. My body still felt like it was on the verge of collapsing. If Gin had not came when he did. I would have jumped his bones. Wait til Nanao hears about this.

Tuesday thru Thursday….

Every thing was pretty much normal. Gin still was being a jerk. Byakuya and I didn't discuss what happened between us. Every time we spoke to each other it was work related. But strangely, it wasn't awkwardness in the air. I mean, I'm sure he was probably thinking about it as much as I was, even if he didn't show it. He told me that I was intriguing to him. Well the same can be said for him. He acts like a hard ass, but like I witnessed before, he has a playful and seductive side to him. I bet there's a whole lot more to him than what people would expect a CEOto be… and was going to find out.

xox

**A/N: I ended at Thursday because well I wanted to start off with Friday next chapter.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed that. Like I said in the beginning I was having a major writer's block. Please forgive me!! Thank you everyone who have been reviewing. I really appreciate it. Keep it up! Lol.**

**Ok so don't be mad at me. I won't be updating for about a few weeks. I am moving tomorrow from New Jersey to Georgia and its going to be a while before I get settled. So plz, plz, plz forgive me! Until next time…**


End file.
